christmas PANTS unbounded?
by xHoHuMpIgSbUMx
Summary: the last chapter of my story! it has been a rollercoaster of a ride writing it! wil dave and gee stop arguing lond enough to tell each other they are in love? r and r please. xx
1. Chapter 1

**part1**

"I know! I will get him a thong!"

We all stared at her while she jumped around the room like a hyperactive frog (on in Rosie's case-Viking bride)

We are all planning Christmas presents as it is only three weeks till Christmas and we haven't done any shopping. Jas has already decided what she's getting tom...

"He really wants new walking boots and a flask for when we go on our winter rambles!"

Oh joys abounded! A winter ramble! Tom must be ecstatic-but actually- knowing him he will be.

Jools wants to get some new lip gloss for when her and Rollo snog, but we all decided that that was too self-centred as it would only be her wearing it and she would choose the flavour.

"Fine then, I will get him season tickets for rugby."

Well…jools is in the lead at the moment with the best present. as for me. I don't have to get ANYONE a present because im SINGLE! Three cheers for the girl in the cake shop with no money and no need for a cake!! wo0o0o0o.

we were sitting in my jas room getting ready to go to the park to meet the guys. for once I wasn't upset that I didn't have a boyfriend because right now I just couldn't be bothered. I have had my fair share of love and war- and now was my turn to sit and watch the others panic over what to wear and how to smile. (Wow, that was quite deep thinking for me! my head is starting to hurt, im going dizzy! aaaahhhh!)

"Well I ummm well I do you think I should. Well umm I umm well.." some time later Ellen finished her amazingly simple sentence.

"Should I get dec a present? Coz umm, well we aren't going out, but I like him and umm I think he likes me??"

Eventually we all decided that she should get him a present. It would be romantic and he would probably get her one so it would be well…nice.

**Sitting under a tree.**

**By myself. **

Im kind of lonely. I pretended that I was fixing my shoe laces. But really I was just sitting. Thinking.

The guys were off with their boyfriends. And Ellen was walking with dec. I hadn't seen Dave at all. But I don't think I really want to see him anyway.

I was watching love actually the other day, and I realised how amazing it was to be in love at Christmas. The guy who works in the office. Carl? Yer… well... He reminded me of Massimo. But then I remembered what an idiot he was so I turned it off. So really I only watched a bit of love actually and not the whole thing. So I never knew if he got together with anyone or not. Poo.

Rosie shouted from behind Sven "come on gee, we are going to Rollos. You coming? Or are you going to sit like a loner all day?"

Well that could be a good thing. Just sitting here. But eventually I decided to go.

Wow his house is big. I never thought he would have such an amazing house! But its actually huge! We were in one of the MANY spare rooms in the house. (More like a mansion)

Me and jas decided to go and look around.

"Just don't go in my parents room or my room." said Rollo

"We are only going to find the kitchen nothing to worry about." jas is such a boring so and so. I would rather play hide and seek than look for coffee. But noooo. Jas wants a hot drink so off we go to find the kitchen. We could be some time.

"I think I see It." as we passed a large arch I saw a really biog fridge. Big and shiny!! As I looked through the cupboards for the coffee I remembered being in rosies house a couple of weeks ago for her party. She had similar cupboard in her kitchen. I shut that thought out noticed though.

"You ok gee? You seem shocked. You've been really quite recently?"

"Im fine. Just. Got a bad thought that's all."

a bad thought? What am I talking about? I wanted to cry because all I could remember was that dreadful evening. But that's a story for another day.

Just as I had finished making the coffee (by the way the machine was complicated so jas went off to get Rollos help) I heard someone enter the room.

"See jas! I can work out how to use these things easily. Look! Two beauuutiful coffees."

"They look nice kittycat. Mind if I have one?"

That was definitely not jas. I turned quickly to see Dave in front of me. He was quite close actually and I almost spilt coffee down his top. But that wouldn't be a problem for me.

"Hi gee." he looked really nervous. But I ignored that and walked straight past him.

"Not now Dave"

He grabbed my arm and held me back

"Gee I need to talk to you. You can't just keep avoiding me."

I turned to loom at him "your right Dave, I can't. But you can help by avoiding me."

I passed him the coffee and walked out the house.

it took me a while because the house w\s huge and I got lost twice. I swear I walked past the same bathroom about four times.

**Walking home on my own.**

**Hmmmm**

**Poo.**

I guess I should tell you what happened to make me so angry and Dave? Well…

It started at a party about two weeks ago. I had been single for about four months. I had broken up with Massimo and wanted to be single for a while. While I was single and had no interest in anyone I started to get really close to Dave. We talked about really personal stuff and had a laugh at the same time. I felt like a liked him more than a friend and he flirted with me all the time. Sooo I decided I would ask him out at rosies party because I could get him alone and it just seemed special.

When I couldn't find Dave at the party I got really upset and drank quite lot. I was really tired and began to feel ill so I went upstairs to go to the loo when I heard a noise next door. I decided to be nosey and see who it was and when I opened the door I saw this guy taking off this girl top and kissing her. I was about to walk away when I noticed the guy was Dave. He was with some thin brunette and she was taking his shirt off. They noticed me and stopped. But before he could do anything I had rundown the stairs and out the front door.

I walked home alone in the dark and just felt stupid. of course he wasn't really into me. He could get any girl he wanted. And when I was going out with Massimo admitted he liked me and we snogged and and and. I just thought he loved me. But now I done care.

ad he made my make up run and I had to throw away my shoes because they hurt. And I bought them especially because Dave has grown and I wouldn't be able to reach his lips if I wore flats. But it doesn't matter anymore. I don't care.

Sooo. That is the end of my dramatic story. I need to sleep now zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

**First chapter complete! Im new to this so I don't actually really know what im doing or how to upload next chapter! Help. pls review. Thanks for reading. biii xx**


	2. dancing sausages!

**Part 2**

**Here is the second chapter—hope you like it! **

Today they will be telling us what Christmas play we are going to be doing- and joys unbounded- The boys are going to be helping as usual. This will result in badly painted scenery and broken lights. After lunch we all filed into the hall where the foxwood boys were shoving each other around and were about to break into a chorus of "we want nungas!" when slim and her chins wobbled there way over to the boys, and glared at them with her bobbley eyes. If anything that would make me laugh even more.

"Now now girls! And umm boys." Miss Wilson pleaded with us to stop talking but to no avail.

"Maybe if we gave her some horns she would have more dignity and more respect?"

"I don't think so Rosie, that could cause the complete opposite!" yelled jas over the noise

The boys were making.

"Well we could give it a try." and with that Rosie put on her horns (where she got them I don't know) and stood on the stage. "FOR THE LOVE OF PANTS WIL YOU ALL SHUT UP!"

Everyone went silent apart from the cocky idiot at the back who said "hey Rosie that is my line. You PANTS stealer." how I hate Dave.

The boys all whistled and started laughing but slim wasn't having any of it. And glared at them all until it was quiet.

**5 minutes later**

Miss Wilson has told us we are going to be performing Robin Hood (sooo UN Christmassy but ho hum pigs bum. that doesn't matter.) and this year everyone will be expected to audition and that includes the boys. Most of them laughed when they heard this but some looked quite elated that they could have a chance of playing Maid Marian. Of course the leads would be jas and tom as they have already decided what they are wearing for costume-well jas has.

"I will have a nice green organic dress and silver head band and low make up because of historical judgement."

"Well I don't think they had vole hunters in those days jas." everyone laughed but jas just got all missy huffy pants and strutted off to tom who was talking to the infamously annoying and stupid Dave. He kept looking at me and smiling his cheeky grin. But I wasn't having any of it.

**5 minutes later**

We have been told to write down the part we want to audition for on a piece of paper that we then have to hand in to miss Wilson. Me and Rosie are going for the part of backing dancers.

"We can wear horns as well, to add to the 'historical authenticity'. Don't you think that is a good idea jas?"

I laughed but jas just stared at us like a staring thing on staring pills in staring land on staring days wearing a staring badge and who owns a staring dog (?). (Well in jas' case it would be a vole.)

"I don't think she gets the joke Rosie-SOME PEOPLE HAVE NOOOO SENSE OF HUMOUR!" I yelled in jas' direction. Oh what fun we are going to have!

**10 minutes later**

We have to show are audition piece tomorrow morning. So me and Rosie have gone into Herr Kamers room to practice our Viking dance. its practically the same as the Viking disco inferno dance-apart from every now and then we ill shout MERRY CHRISTMAS ROBIN HOOD! It looks quite good actually. However Rosie is insisting on wearing horns and furry moustaches. I think it's a bit OTT but Rosie says it makes us look more manly. I always thought it made dad look like he had a dying fluffy brown worm on his face. Eeewww.

**2 minutes later**

While we were going through the routine for the 10th time, Herr kamyer himself came bumbling into the room singing Christmas songs in German!

"Oh hello girlz. Was are you doing im meine Zimmer? Was ist wiz the mustashez? are you trying to be men?" me and Rosie just burst in to laughter because as he was saying this he was waving his sausage sandwich around and bit of it flew into his hair!

"Was is so funny girlz?"

Rosie spluttered an answer "just that HAHA it HAHA is umm well heheheheeh…"

I had to Finnish for her before she died of over laughter. "You have sausage on your head sir." and that was all I could manage before I collapsed into hysterics on the floor. Herr kamyer looked quite embarrassed and picked up the bits of flying sausage and left.

**Walking home with the boys-very nippy noodles**

Jas is ignory-vousing me. Well I don't care. Because I have Rosie to keep me occupied. and we will show her when we become backing dancers and then a choreographer comes and sees us and wants us to dance for Chris brown or something and then we become famous and I can marry James blunt…

Wait?

Noooo

I can't marry him?!

What am I thinking?

Eeewww. No

No

No

No

I will marry…..someone. Yes a man preferably. Unless the cake shop runs out of them. Which I hope they don't. But if they do I will…. become a nun. Yes. a nun. I suit black quite well. But the head thing would emphasise my nose and that is a BAD thing. Maybe I could wear blue eyeliner. To draw emphasis to my eyes? Are they even allowed to wear make up?

But as I was contemplating this, a pair of hands slipped round my waist and spun me round.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

"Wow kittycat. Don't damage my ears! Please. I need them." he started to laugh and I shoved him away from me.

"Dave what are you playing at you jerk!"

"Wow. No need to get stressy. Only having a laugh."

"Yer well you're a real laugh aren't you Dave? Your just sooo funny!" and with that I stormed off. The others were still with him and I could hear them mutter something. but I didn't care. Im fed up of him thinking he is such a laugh. Because he's not!

**5 minutes later**

(but secretly…..it did feel really nice to have him put his arms around my waist. even if I was spun round a second later. maybe I do like him little bit. but I wont be the one to admit that. he has already broken my heart, and im not letting him do it again.

**2 seconds later**

Hey? That sounds a bit familiar? But not like I said it before. Like someone else said it before?) Hmmmm…..

**Thursday****- all aloney**

Didn't walk to school with jas today. She has probably decided to ignore me for the rest of the week. Well I don't care. I have other friends! Not just the vole hunter!

We didn't have assembly today because the hall is being used for auditions. So we had to wait outside in the freezing cold before our audition.

**school playground**

While the others were rehearsing lines. Rosie and I warmed up for a practice run through.

"Sooo umm gee? What was all that about yesterday?"

Oh poo here we go with the whole story yet again. I would have hoped she would remember.

"You know. The thing at your party. That i ran away from your house. Had to throw my shoes away and you brought round jammy dodgers to cheer me up? Remember?"

"Oh that! Ok isee your point. But you can't be like this forever. You will have to get over him sum time or another..."

What! She thinks im not over him? (Well maybe not.) But how could she! I am just very cross that's all! Really! Over reaction!

"I don't really want to talk about it Rosie. Later yer?"

"Ok. But then we will sort this out. But for now. Remember to turn left not right at the middle bit yer? Otherwise we could be up de creek without a paddle! And no moose can survive such a thing…"

**5 minutes later**

What fresh hell? Oh joys unbounded. It's our turn now…

**2 minutes later**

Dave has just come out of the hall. He looks happy. I hope he doesn't get the part he wants. Because that would be poo. But I don't hate him that much, so maybe an ok part would be…ok?

**30 seconds later**

Well… here goes…

**Thanks for the reviews I got. I was jumping around for hours! The spelling is bad in some parts because my computer is poo. I want to Finnish this before Christmas day. But I have got mocks next week and some coursework to complete so I will try my best.**

**Bi xx**


	3. goody bags?

**Part 3**

**Well this is where the action starts-no not gun fights or ligthsabers (?) just interesting things. Enjoy! X**

**audition room**

Well…this is awkward. We have just performed our routine and everything went according to plan…

Apart from the fact that Rosie's moustache flew off and landed on slims chin. She looks like she could grow another one, by the amount of wobbling she is doing.

"Umm well done girls. This play probably won't have dances in it. But umm, it was a nice thought. We ill get back to you." miss Wilson looked like she could burst into laughter any moment.

Rosie just smiled and gave them the clingon salute. Then we left.

**5 minutes later**

As we walked out of the hall, I almost fell over with shock! This young guy walked past me and he must go to foxwood because otherwise he wouldn't be here. Even Rosie turned to look at him, her jaw dropped. He was tall with dark brown hair that was kind of messy. He had gorgeous blue eyes and a perfect smile. He looked fit as in his sort of messy uniform and smiled at me and Rosie as we passed. We almost died. Im sure I felt my legs give way as I tripped over the carpet and into Rosie who then fell through the door to the janitors closet.

**1 second later**

Wow

Wowwowwowzee.

**5 seconds later**

A NEW SEX GOD HAS LANDED! AAAAAAHHHHHHAAAAAAAHHHH!

**1 minute later**

I am at new heights of happinosity. I feel like I could fly. Wow.

"I know I shouldn't say this, but he was very gorgy." Rosie had gone slightly red and was smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"Rosie! Have more dignity! You have a Viking for a boyfriend! You don't need a sex god!"

She gave me a funny look and said "gee my Môn petite pall. You should be keeping your eyes on the prize, not on the goody bag."

What fresh hell? What prize? Goody bag?

**1 minute later**

Well. This panto is going to be exciting isn't it? Maybe I should have gone for the part of Marian instead.

**2 minutes later**

As we went back out to the playground to freeze our bum oleys off I couldn't help but think of what Rosie was saying about the prize. She was using metaphors. But what did they mean??

Jas is still having a humpty at me. She has gone to 'get into character' behind the bike shed. Im sure tom will join her soon. Hahahaha I crack myself up so0o0 much.

**1 minute later**

Speaking of apparent laughs. Dave came over to where I was sitting and put his arm around my shoulder. I shrugged it off.

"Oh sorry gee. Forgot you don't like the attention of guys."

What was that supposed to mean?

"Im sorry Dave, im not the one who undresses girls in someone else's bedroom at parties!" I turned away from him.

"Look gee. You have no right to go getting in a huff with me when I am with other girls. It's not like I through a tantrum when you were going out with the handbag horse!"

"Don't you dare bring him up Dave!"

"Well you're the one who is being pathetic and stupid about a fling I had with a girl."

He was taking it too far now. And most of the playground had turned to look at us argue.

"Oh. Has Georgia got nothing to reply with? No insult. No names? Well its obviously true then…"

And with that I turned to him and slapped him hard across the cheek. And before he could say anything I shoved him off the bench and walked inside.

**In girls loos**

Why does he always do this? Make me feel small and stupid. Well we will see how stupid he feels when he gets a rubbish part in the play and I get a good part. Preferably with the amazingly handsome guy I saw earlier. But knowing my luck I will have to spend two weeks working with Dave. Then someone will really get hurt.

Mr cocky arrogant selfish stupid. Well he did look gorgeous when he was having a go at me. All annoyed and his hair looked good and I hated to see his ayes look so angry. And when I slapped him a wanted to kiss him and say I was sorry. WHAT? NO! GEORGIA NICOLSON! STOP LOVING HIM! YOU HAVE JUST SLAPPED HIM1 YOU CANT TURN BACK NOW!

**5 minutes later**

Oh what am I thinking? I love him. I hate him as well. He makes me want to kiss him and kick him man parts at the same time. I guess I am just jealous. Jealous I wasn't the girl he was kissing ad holding.

Jealous he wasn't taking my clothes off at the party and telling me he loved me.

Poo.

**After lunch in the hall**

No one has been talking to me. I think they are afraid I might rip their head off or something. We are all in the hall now waiting for the teachers to tell us what parts we got. I can see mr gorgy sitting at the front. He is next to Dave and they are talking.

Dave made him laugh. Wow. He has a gorgeous laugh. I want to kiss him…

NO GEORGIA! CONTROL YOURSELF. But wooooow. He is nice…..

**10 minutes later**

Eventually Miss Wilson jumped up on stage and tried to get everyone silent. About a million years later she started to call out the names off the backstage crew.

**10 minutes later**

"Now onto the main parts..."

I saw jas giggle and sit straight in her chair. What a sap.

While she muttered the manes of the main parts I looked out the window and completely ignored everything. There was some clapping and cheering from the boys. Then the strangest thing happened.

Miss Wilson called out my name….

"The part of maid Marian goes to Georgia nicolson..."

What?

How?

Wow!!

**2 minutes later**

I couldn't believe it. I saw jas get up and leave the room. She looked devastated. I couldn't believe it! Me as Maid Marian! But I didn't even audition for that part...

As I stood on stage I was passed a script and then miss Wilson read out the part of Robin Hood.

"Robin hood will be played by Danny Taylor..."

Who?

Never heard of him.

And that is when mr gorgy stood up and walked on stage. He smiled at me I could see Dave's astonishment as he sat and saw me on stage. Playing Maid Marian! Aaaaaahhhhh.

I guess we will be seeing each other more often." said Danny.

**2 minutes later**

I couldn't believe my eyes. This was the weirdest but best thing that happened to me in my whole life!!

**3:00pm walking home**

Walking home with the gang. Jas is behind with tom. She looks like she has been crying. But I thought I shouldn't say anything because Rosie said "she said that you shouldn't have got the part because you wouldn't care as much as her. And that you would only be interested in snogging Robin Hood."

**5 minutes later**

She was right though. I wouldn't care as much as jas. But that doesn't mean I wouldn't do a good job. I was as determined as anything to do well in this. Mainly to show Dave that I wasn't just a stupid slut and that im capable of more than just snogging.

**20 minutes later**

Mum is delighted to hear I got the part. She even wants to come and se me perform. Dad on the other hand couldn't give a toss as it is close to Christmas and he is turning into scrooge.

**1 hour later**

Decided to ring jas and sort things out.

"Hello?"

"Hey jas it's me"

Silence

"Can we talk? Because I really miss you and want to talk to you..."

"What about?"

"Well for a start I don't have a costume and im panicking about my line and I just need help…"

Pause

More pauses

"I will be over in a moment."

YES! PLAN-TO-GET-JAS-MY-BESTESTPALLIO-BACK IS IN ACTION!!

**20 minutes later**

Jas came over and brought jammy dodgers with her. She gave me ideas for costume and helped me learn the first part of my lines. I then told her about mr gorgy and the look on Dave's face when I got the part of Marian. Jas looked nervous

"Umm gee..."

"Yes jas?"

"Dave made a bet with rollo that you wouldn't get a single part and that you would end up moving scenery."

Did he now.

"Then he said you couldn't act and that you were only good for accidental snogs and being a complete tart."

Well he lost that bet didn't he? I just stared at jas. How could he be so cruel? I have never said anything like that about him. Well I will show him. Hahahahaha. (I need to practice my evil laugh. it sounds too much like a dying rat.)

**1 hour later**

Me and jas talked a lot about what I was going to do and so forth

Tomorrow is the first rehearsal. We won't be having lessons because it will take up to much time. The teachers want it to be a good performance. So they are making us spend as much time as possible on the play. That means more time with Dave. And more time with Danny…..

This will be fun!

**20 minutes later**

for now I must try and get some beauty sleep for my part as maid Marian but that could be difficult as gordy and Angus are having a contestant how many times they can bite my toes before I chuck them out the room. Right now Angus is winning.

Ouch!

Ouch!

Ouch!

Ouch!

Ouch!

**1 hour later**

Oh I will never get to sleezzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**Friday- outside in the cold **

Turns out I was wrong. We will be doing normal lessons-but only two a day! Yay!!

That means I will have most of the day to show Dave that I can act, and to flirt with Danny!

**break**

Sitting on the bottom toaster getting ready for the rehearsal of a lifetime. Everyone is fussing over makeup but I am not going to bother. That is why I have only applied

Mascara

Eyeliner

Lip-gloss

And concealer.

All very subtle if you ask me. Ellen and Mabs on the other hand look like they are going to a clown convention. If Ellen applies anymore eye shadow she will look like she has got a black eye- and that is bad in anyone's books.

**10 minutes later**

The boys will arrive after break, so we have enough time to go back to the subject of Christmas presents. I know what im getting everyone: Rosie-a beard comb because she wants one and its beginning to get matted. Jas: new lip gloss and earrings and some midget gems. Jools: nice purple eye shadow and some chocolate. Ellen: these nice gloves I saw in top shop that are in her favourite colour. And mabs can have the body bath stuff I saw in boots.

Ellen is still fusing over what to get dec for Christmas, but we had to stop because we could hear the boys arriving and we had to get into the hall fast.

**5 minutes later**

The boys came filing into the hall and immediately went over to their girlfriends. I sat alone until Danny came over.

"Mind if I sit with you?"

"No, that s fine mr gor-imean Danny. Yer Danny"

He smiled and sat close to me. He smelt really nice. He had the same kind of smell as Dave. Fresh and nice. Hmmmm. I could see Dave next to Rollo. Jools looked at me and shrugged. But I didn't mind if he ignored me. He could do what he wants. Its not my business.

**20 minutes later**

Miss Wilson split us up into groups to get as much rehearsal done as possible. The bots went to do fight scene while me and Danny practiced the end scene.

"I think maybe at this bit we should hold hands to show the audience our feelings. Is that ok?"

"Umm yer. Sounds good." I looked at Dave behind me. he was staring at me, but when he saw me looking he turned back to tom and they started practicing the fight scene again.

Jas looked at me and she shook her head. Whatever that means. She was with the other girls practicing the scene where they are watching the archery. How boring.

"Hey Georgia? Dya think maybe we could maybe so some rehearsal after school during the week? It would really help."

"Yer sure." I didn't really know what I was agreeing to as I was too busy watching Dave.

"Umm Georgia?"

"Oh right, sorry. Yer lets get back to it."

Danny gave me a funny look. I think he knew what was going on. but there is no time to talk about that now. We have too much to do.

**Dumdum! Sort of cliff hanger. What dya think of the new guy? R and R please! Thanks for those who reviewed. Im trying to do this ASAP. Xx**


	4. hobbit toes

**Chapter 4**

**Wow! Thanks for the reviews guys I almost fell off my chair when I read them! Don't worry-Dave will get better. We all know these feelings are just a cover up!! **

**Im trying to make it as Dave as possible-but he is really pissed off. **

**Was going to update later but just can't wait!! Hope you like it xx.**

**Rosie's house**

Because there are no gigs at the moment, we are preparing for Christmas. We are in Rosie's room thinking of gifts for people. I yet again, don't have anything to think about- I am planned for Christmas.

"Guys, I think we should do secret Santa as an extra present. That way the boys will have to get one of us a present." Said jools.

"Yer, that sounds good."

Im quite scared because they all look like they have had this conversation before…

Hmmmm….

"We could give it to the boys on Monday at school and then we will all know who to buy presents for."

Yes. This is suspicious. I don't know what is going on but im not happy about it!

**10 minutes later**

After many minutes of debate over whether they were playing a trick or not, I gave up because I was thinking to much and they had already changed the subject.

**5 minutes later**

"So gee. Saw you getting cosy with Danny earlier."

"Yes jas. That would be apparent. Because we are playing the main parts in the play. and

my character loves his character. It's called acting."

That shut her up. The moment I said 'main character' she went quiet.

"Well from what I could see, Dave looked a bit miffed at you and Danny earlier."

Oh great, here we go on that subject. Just what I need on a relaxing night in.

"Well tom told me that he thinks he still likes you. He could be jealous."

For a moment there my heart felt like it had stopped.

**One moment later**

He still likes me? But he said those horrid things? Well he has a funny way of showing it.

I said that to the gang.

"He has a funny way of showing it then."

Rosie laughed. "That would be because he is a boy. If you look at Herr kamyer for

example. He avoids Miss Wilson all the time. You can see she gets upset because she likes him too."

Well this is a funny comparison to mine and Dave's relationship. They don't have

accidental snogs…

Or do they?

Eeewww! No! Out of my head you terrible thoughts! Aahhhhh!

Now I am scared for life. If seeing miss Wilson in the nuddy pants with soap on a rope

wasn't bad enough!

I may need therapy.

Especially as Rosie just said she saw them canoodling in his classroom when she had

detention.

"Maybe he does romantic things for her…like….say romantic things in German?"

"I hardy doubt that jas. 'Rumanchen' doesn't sound romantic. And knowing him he

would go off onto a conversation about spankelferkel!"

That just set Rosie into hysterics. And then jools and mabs started. and then Ellen giggled

to herself. it cant be that funny. Especially as rumanchen and spankelferkel don't go

together very well. (Unless you have a dirty mind then you would think they slot together

nicely hahahahahaha. bad joke)

**10 minutes later**

When everyone had calmed down, we got back to the subject of me and Dave. (Poo) they said that I should ignore him being horrid and just try to get along with him. For a start, I should forget about the incident at the party. it was none of my business and I don't need to care about it.

**1 minute later**

But it did hurt to see him with her. Caring for her. Loving her? I don't know.

**Outside in the dark. Walking home**

It is really nippy noodles outside. And dark. I feel a bit scared actually.

As I was walking I heard a shuffling noise behind me. I turned around to see Dave walking behind me. He stopped and gave a small smile.

(Oh how I love his smile)

Then he was about to turn and walked way but I stopped him.

"No Dave! Wait. Please?"

He stopped and looked at me. His eyes are beautiful and green. I remember looking into them when I kissed him before.

"Im sorry gee. About what I said. I was being a prick and I shouldn't have said anything. I didn't mean it. Honest."

Wow. Long apology. But it made me feel warm inside to think that he cared enough to say sorry.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"No Dave. Im not. It just hurt that's all. Sorry for slapping you."

"Yer well you made me think. It hurt like billion though. I may even have a bruise."

"Oh ha-ha Dave. Im not that strong."

"No really." he walked forward till we were less than a metre away. I could see he was smiling. "Look just there. There is a little red mark still."

I stepped closer and looked at his cheek. He was right. A small red mark just under his eye.

"Sorry Dave. Maybe I got just a bit carried away."

He laughed and stepped closer a bit. We were so close that I could feel his breathe on my face. Minty. He was chewing gum.

He looked down at me and smiled. His teeth were so white and straight. he stared into my eyes and I could feel my legs giving way.

He leant down and I could see out of the corner of my eye, his hands were creeping slowly round my waist.

But before I could lean in to kiss him, he pulled me into a tight hug. "Im glad we are mates again gee. Good luck with Danny. Im sure you will make a good coup-I mean umm partners in the play. Yer. Just umm good luck." and with that he let me go and turned to walk down the street.

Noooo. I could feel tears coming to my eyes! Why won't you let me kiss you! That is all I want! A kiss! Maybe lip nibbling but just a kiss!

He turned to look at me and I could see a hint of regret in his eyes, and then he walked down the street. I stood there a watched as he disappeared in to the dark. And yet again I felt alone and cold.

**20 minutes later**

As I walked home I started to hum 'the hills are alive with the sound of pants!' but it just made me want to cry. So I stopped and instead I hummed the tune to 'all by myself'. it seemed more fitting to the occasion

**Saturday morning**

Woke up to Angus liking my toes. It felt all tickly until I saw it was his tongue. Then I thought of what else he had been licking and I felt sick. Libby came bumbling in and singing what she believed where Christmas carols. They were along the lines of "dindle bells, dindle bells. Dindle on your bum. Lots of Christmas chocmats and hairy feet for bums! Oh!"

It was quite disturbing. And I don't know where she learnt that bum rhymes with hairy feet but oh well. It did make me laugh though because she was wearing her nativity outfit and she was going as a Shepard. This meant that she would take a sheep-but instead she had gordy under one arm. He was covered in shaving cream to make him look "fluffy" as Libby puts it. As long as dad doesn't see she will be fine. And gordy for that matter.

The guys want to meet up at the park-to discuss more about Christmas. To be honest I can't be bothered. But Rosie will probably eat me if I don't go.

**In the place I would call the Antarctic of Britain**

In the park. It is cold. I swear my feet could have run away to Lapland by now and I wouldn't have noticed. I had hobbit feet I would be warmer.

But then I would not be able to fit into my nice shoes. And that would be a bad. And everyone would laugh because I would have the orang-utan gene on my toes!!

Best not to think about it really.

**20 minutes later**

"What are we waiting for guys? I don't really think it is a good idea to be waiting in the park for an unknown substance when it is arctic conditions."

They just looked at me like I was mad. Oh please say I haven't grown hobbit feet!!

"Gee, we are waiting for the boys. Then we are going to luigis."

The boys! Dave! Maybe it would be good to tell the others we were friends again. but maybe not the end bit-I have had enough rumours about my red bottomisity already, and would not think it a good idea considering the circumstances, to bring it up again.

It felt like a million light years later (however long that is..) but the boys finally arrived. They were in coats and gloves and scarves.

Dave was wearing a black jacket and bright red gloves. He had a red and black scarf as well. He looked gorgeous. Dave had his hair slightly gelled, but it looked like he had messed it up a bit. Scruffy. I like it!

He gave me a smile and I felt like melting even though it was so cold.

When we got to luigis there were loads of people. We shuffled to the back and found a small table. It was a bit hard fitting us round it. And in the end jas was on toms lap and Rosie on svens. Then jools sat on Rollos lap and Ellen squished up to dec. I sat opposite Dave. He kept crossing his eyes when he looked at me, and when he reached for the sugar he hit jas in the face and knocked the pot over.

"Oh sorry guys. It's a bit cosy over here and I can't quite control myself." oh he makes me laugh. While jas cleared up the mess, Rosie pulled her bag up onto the table.

"Um Rosie, there isn't much room for your bag on this table."

"I have something to show you gee, ad everyone else. Well mainly the boys. The rest of us have a surprise for you!" she gave a scary grin and opened the bag. Then she pulled out a smaller bag. And in that was an even smaller bag. I was a bit worried of the outcome of this, but eventually she pulled out a small hat.

"In this hat are small pieces of paper with our names on them. we are going to do secret Santa!" what? Oh. I really hate this. Because I end up getting the worst partners who buy me shampoo or socks! Merde.

The bag went round the table, and everyone had to shut their eyes and pull out a random piece of paper. We then quickly had a look and then hid the paper so no one could see who it was to.

Rosie smiled when she picked hers out. Then jools giggled and went a bit red. (Take a guess that she got.) Ellen blushed like a grapefruit. I mean tomato! Yes tomato. And jas tried not to show any emotion at all but ended up smiling like a Cheshire cat.

I put my hand in the bag and pulled out the piece of paper.

The tension the tension.

Everyone was watching me and leaning over the table to try and see who it was so I lent back as far as I could and unfolded the paper.

No!

Omg!

What am I going to get them!

This was sooo a set up.

Poo.

What if they don't like what I get them? They may hate it. Or think I hate them. Arrrggggh.

**Ok so that is the 4****th**** chapter. I won't be posting until I get 15 reviews. So please review!! On Sunday I went and saw stiff Dylan's in Brighton. We only heard 2 of there songs coz they came on so late and we had to drive a 2 hour journey back home. But I did stand next to them and Charlie smiled at me. Sooo enough of that. Thanks for reading. Give me help if u thinks I need it coz I don't mind criticism.**


	5. headless chickens

**Chapter 5**

**Sooo. This is chapter 5! Yay! I forgot to do this n all my other chapter so here goes—I DON'T OWN ANYTHING THAT RESEMBLES ANY SAYINGS/CHARACTER/PLACES/ THAT ARE FEATURED IN THIS FANFIC RELATED TO GEORGIA NICOLSON. LOUISE RENISON IS THE OWNER! (AND SHE IS VERY LUCKY) **

**SO without further addoooo, ladies and gents (if there are any?) here is chapter fiveee. Xx**

**In luigis****.waiting….**

Dave picked out a piece of paper from the bag and looked at it. Everyone was waiting for his reaction, but there was none. He just folded it up and put it in his pocket. What? No jokes or hints or clues?

**2 minutes later**

Well that is unfair. Because I want to know who has got me? As you probably guessed from my reaction. I got Dave. But I actually have no clue what to get him.

Body spray? (But he doesn't smell bad)

Chocolate? (Is he allergic to nuts or something?)

Sweets? (His dad could be a dentist...)

**2 minutes later**

Make up? No that is going to far Georgia! He is a boy! I think? Well I hope-or I have been batting for a strange team that plays both sides of the court. That would be hard considering I am only one person….

**5 minutes later**

While thinking I didn't realise that everyone had left the table and were walking outside. As I raced to catch up, I slipped on some slimy thing. (Probably a banana knowing my luck.) And went flying across the room and straight into Dave. We fell on the floor and next thing I know, im on top of Dave and our faces are millimetres apart.

"Well this is awkward." said Dave, as he looked up at me. I didn't say anything.

"Um gee? Your nungas are lovely, but they are making it hard to breathe..."

**30 seconds later**

Oh dear. The day I chose to go flying onto Dave and he has to feel the full force of my nungas- and I don't wear my trusty over-the-shoulder-bolder-holder. I have a nice pink one on instead. (But you didn't need to know that…)

**1 moment later**

He was right though. It was very awkward. And jas was staring at me like a vole. And any moment now her eyes would fall out of her head. So as quick as a quick thing on quick day (you know where this is going.) I pushed Dave off of me and got up and walked out the café. I could hear Rosie and jas muttering something. And when I turned around they stopped.

**In the park. In the dark.**

It's a bit awkward because everyone is quiet. We got to the park and jools and Rollo went off somewhere. This left everyone huddled on one bench shivering like fools. Then Rosie broke the silence.

**5 minutes later**

"Sooo guys! Im thinking of having a Christmas party. Obviously dress up. But it's your choice and it will be after the school play. So what dya think?"

Everyone was quiet. We were so cold to answer. But she had already made arrangements so it didn't matter.

**Still sitting on the bench**

Then I saw someone walking by the pond. It wasn't Rollo or jools because there was only one of them. (Duh.) I looked closely and saw dark hair. The guy was wearing a hoodie. (I guessed it was a boy because they were carrying a football.)

He was walking near the streetlamp and for some strange reason I was really curious about whom it was. I don't know why, but I got up and walked over to a tree and hid behind it? I don't know why and probably never will. I could hear the others muttering.

"What is she doing?"

"Duuno…she's being a bit weird if you ask me…"

"Well know one did, did they jas?"

"Well I was just saying."

"Look guys leave her. She probably just wanted some space."

"What! When it's so cold that my nungas have gone hard?"

"I don't think we needed to know that jas."

"It probably wasn't the cold that made them do that…right tom?"

"Shut up Dave…"

As they blabbered away I saw the person turn to face me.

Omg

It was Danny.

**5 minutes later**

He looked reeeally fit in his hoodie. He had black gloves on and a green scarf and when he saw me he smiled. I waved and was about to walk over when Rosie jumped on my back and we fell head first into a flowerbed.

The muttering stopped and then I heard Dave and tom laughing.

"Guys! Stop being immature!"

I got up from the floor and had a face covered in soil and said. "Just shut up jas!"

This made the boys laugh even more. Then I felt a thing on my face, and put my hand up to touch it.

"AAAAAHHHHHH! GET IT OFF ME!" it was a big spider and I started to run around like a headless chicken. (Well I probably would be if someone didn't get thins monster of my face!)

"Calm down kittycat! Wait a second-stop moving!" Dave grabbed my wrists and pulled me close. Then he held my face with one hand and picked off the spider with the other. His hands were warm and yet again he was eating mints. I felt a jelloid moment coming on. But stopped myself by thinking of the spider.

"There. He has gone. The big spdey widey..."

"Shut up Dave it was terrifying."

"Yer I know. Your nungas are a health hazard."

"Oh ha ha. You're so funny Dave…"

"I know. But your face is even funnier."

**1 minute later**

Oh my gosh. I forgot I had dirt al over my face. Dave was grinning his cheeky grin and I gave me the horn. He was shaking slightly. And I noticed tom on the floor in hysterics. He wasn't smiling nicely. He was laughing at me!

That's it. I won't be made a fool. (Well that part has gone out the window.) so I wiped the dirt off my face and stormed off.

**Running out of park**

"No wait gee!" Dave said. I could hear him following me. But I don't care. He laughed at me. And made fun of my nungas! Well he has huge feet! (But that may not be a huge problem-he could pull off the clown look quite well-especially with his red nose and sense of humour.)

"Gee come on. The look on your face was priceless. if its any conselation..Your face still looks gorgeous..."

Wait

What?

Did he just say?

"I umm. Well. That bit wasn't supposed to come out."

I turned to look at him. he had stopped and even though it was dark I could see he had gone a shade pinker than usual.

"What did you just say Dave?"

"You didn't hear me? Oh umm well. It doesn't mater then." he turned to walk away but I ran over to him and stopped him.

"Did you just say I was gorgeous?"

He looked down at me and then at his feet. (But they are definitely not as interesting as me.) Then he looked at me again.

"Maybe?"

"Dave!"

"Ok. So maybe I did. So what. It's only a compliment. Nothing big and horrible."

"But it wasn't just a compliment. You said I was gorgeous."

"I umm. Say that to a lot of girls."

"But do you go bright red when you say it?" I had stepped closer now and we were now and we were only centimetres away from each other.

"Maybe?"

"Stop saying Th..." but before I could finish my sentence he had grabbed my coat and pulled me close. Then he gave a cheeky smile and snogged the living daylights out of me! It felt like Christmas cad come early and I was on my tiptoes trying not to fall over. He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and leant me up against a wall. (that makes me sound like a lamp or something. but metaphorically I was like a lamp because my head had gone light and my body had gone limp. but lamps aren't limp they are rigid. and I didn't have a light bulb on my head but I did feel funny and couldn't think.)

**10 minutes later**

He stopped snogging me and pulled away. NO! DON'T STOP YOU POO! I mean…gorgeous poo! (Eeewww?)

**1 minute later**

"Sorry gee. Got a bit carried away there. Merry Christmas!" and with that he ran away.

What?

No!

**1 minute later**

This isn't supposed to happen. Aaaarrrgggg.

**Walking home-alone. 9 :30 pm**

He was supposed to say 'gee I love you and want to be with you. we can spend Christmas together and watch the stars and eat chocolate covered strawberries while sitting in front of a log fire and watching the snow fall outside. Well. Maybe not the snow or strawberries, because it never snows and I hate strawberries-ever since the incident with Libby. (Shiver) never again. But we could be together at Christmas! Please??

**10 minutes later**

Well I am in the cake shop of love and will probably be put on display with the turkey. But knowing my luck the turkey will be bought and I will stay here for ever!

**Still walking**

Blimey! It's a bit nippy noodles outside and I can feel soil down my bra. It itches. I will have to wash now. I don't know what type of creature has excreted in the park soil.

**10 minutes later-in my house**

Mum gave me the funniest look when I walked into the kitchen. She looked like she wanted to say something. But decided not too when she saw how annoyed I was. Libby thought I looked great and tries to lick he soil off my face.

"Gingey got choclit on her face! Eat! Eat! Eat!!"

Blimey o riley! I am being attacked by a 5 year old cannibal! Help!

**in my room**

Joys unbounded. Dad is in the shower so I will have to wait for a gazillion years until he leaves.

"Just washing my hair Georgia, I won't be a minute..."

Hair?

What hair?

Actually…I don't want to think about that.

**5 minutes later**

Sitting on my bed of pain looking at the time. He has been in there for 30 minutes! That is disgraceful. He has children who need looking after and he is selfish enough to deprive them of there needs?

**In the kitchen**

Eating the last of dads' favourite chocolate bars. Yummmmmm……

**20 minutes later**

He has been in there for ever. I might as well get into my bath robe and be prepared for when he finally gets out.

Well I must have stolen the whole of the parks soil. It's all over my carpet now. Poo.

**5 minutes later**

AAAAHHHHHHHHHH

AAAAAAAAHHHHH

AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

THERE IS A SPIDER DOWN MY BRA! GET IT OFF ME BEFORE IT EATS ME!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**That is it for now! Like the ending? Thank you sooo much for your reviews. It makes me want to write more. I don't want to rush my plan so there will be a lot of random stuff so that I don't rush it and ruin it. I had the last of my mock exams today! Hurray! But I am pooped. And need a rest. Will update A.S.A.P.! Thanks you again. Bi xXxX**


	6. marry a turkey

**Chapter 6! So we now know how Dave feels about gee…and we have always known that gee loves Dave but, what are they gunna do about it????**

**10 am on Sunday morning.**

"Look gingey! I make a fong!"

Oh joys unbounded! Libby has made a thong out of mums' knickers. She will be pleased. Especially as they are the ones she got from M&S. the POSH ones. Well that's what she says. I think they look like customised granny pants. but if that's what keeps her happy…

**5 minutes later**

Libby had put them on her head and was trying to scrabble up onto my bed. She looked quite sweet and helpless until I tried to help her and she bit my fingers.

"Ow! Libby! Don't bite!"

"Get off gingey……don't touch my fong…you lassie!"

**2 minutes later**

Well. So much for a good upbringing. Eventually she gave up and left my room. She was still wearing mums knickers and I couldn't wait to see the look on her face.

Actually. I think it would be safer for me to get dressed quickly and leave the house. Before mum realises that I haven't been 'looking after Libby' and keeping her out of trouble- and then she will dock my pocket money and I won't be able to afford Christmas prezzies. So to stop her from making the biggest mistake of her life- I will buy the prezzies now.

**In town- Christmas shopping**

Well. This is very boring. I am completely alone and it's very cold. I hate the weather around Christmas (but not when it's snowing of course.) and the carol singers sound like strangled chickens.

**2 hours later**

Well I have finished shopping and now I am going to get a nice hot drink. And because I am alone I can get whipped cream because there are no boys to see the moustache effect. Ha-ha! I might get some chocolate sprinkles as well. Yummmmmmm….

This has to be one of the best hot choccies ever! I have never been given so much cream and sprinkles ever! But then again I never drink hot chocolate alone and I can't have a moustache effect. But blow all that tosh! It's Christmas!

**1 minute later**

Yummy

Slurp!

Slurp!

Burp!

**2 minutes later**

I had just finished my hot choccie when Danny walked into luigis. I almost chocked on the biscuit I was eating and had a spaz attack! Oh my giddy god! What will he think of me when he sees me? Aahhhhh!

Maybe if I just sneak past him and walk very fast he won't know it was me.

**2 minutes later**

Well that plan failed. I was getting up from my chair and about to do a graceful exit when my coat got caught on the chair. I tried to get it undone but it started to rip. So I tugged the coat and then turned around. But the chair was still attached and when I turned it went flying into Danny!

He fell into a woman and her baby sitting at the table behind him, and the baby was sick all over his jacket.

**2 minutes later**

"Oh my gosh! Im sooo sorry! I...Umm. I didn't mean it. Oh oh umm."

He looked up at me and smiled. Which I thought was weird as e had just been sicked on by a baby. And hit in the stomach with a chair! Boys are strange…

"It's ok Georgia. Im alright. But could you give me a hand?"

I bent down and helped him up. He smiled again. (Wooooow!) Then he noticed the sick on his jacket.

"Urgg great. That's gunna smell nice isn't it?"

**5 minutes later**

I felt really bad for getting him covered in sick. So I went and got some paper towels to clear up the mess. When I came back from getting the towel, he was sitting at the table I had been sitting at.

"Thanks. Hey dya wanna join me for a bit. It's a bit lonely being in here on your own."

"Yer sure."

**2 minutes later**

He ordered a hot chocolate and I just sat there. I was glad I had had one before he came in. and when I wasn't looking I checked in the mirror for any signs of a moustache.

It was weird because I could be quite normal around Danny and not make a complete fool of myself. (Well most of the time) we talked about Christmas and the school play for a bit and then we got onto the subject of rehearsals.

**4 minutes later**

"So Georgia, have you done much rehearsing?"

"No. not really."

He smiled "well maybe we could do some today, if you're not doing anything?"

"Yer ok. That sounds good. But I don't have my script. We will have to go back to my house to get it. Actually. We could just rehearse at my house. its not that far away from here, and my family have gone out, so we could rehearse properly."

Well done gee! A proper intelligent answer! 200 brownie points for you!

"Yer that sounds good." and when he had finished his drink, we started to walk home. he carried some of my bags for me and instead of there being awkward silences, we talked about school and holidays and food. it was strange, but not awkward, we just said anything and everything and it all just seemed nice.

Then he mentioned Dave.

**Walking home with Danny**

"I see that you and Dave are a bit better now. Not biting each others heads off."

I wasn't sure what to say so I just nodded.

"He told me you were really good friends once. And that then this guy got in the way and made it awkward."

What has he been telling him? Are they even good friends? I asked him this before I told him anything. "How long have you and Dave been friends?"

"Oh I have known him since we were 3 years old. I moved back here from Ireland a couple of years ago but went to a different school. But I had difficulty fitting in and getting along with people, so I moved to foxwood. We play footie together."

"Oh, so you know him quite well?"

"Yer, we may not hang out all the time, but we are quite close. Me and my mum lived with his family when my dad first moved out. His sister and brother are like family to me."

**5 minutes later**

I felt a bit funny knowing that I had never met Danny before but he had always been there. Dave never talked about him. But he did sometimes say 'me and one of my mates....' Maybe he was one of the guys that Dave was with when he let the snake out of its pen at the zoo.

"Danny? Were you the guy that was with Dave the day he let that snake out of the zoo?"

Danny looked at me and started laughing like a loon.

"Is that what he told you? That he heroically saved a snake from a life of imprisonment?"

"Yer"

Danny just laughed and tried to stop but every time he did he just burst out laughing again. I couldn't see what was so funny,.

"Dave didn't set it free, it came out of its cage and he started crying because he was scared of it. He started yelling for his mum. I couldn't stop laughing and Dave almost hyperventilated when he tried to get away."

"Oh well that want what eh told me."

"Yer well he has always been a joker. But he did put the for sale sigh on foxwoods once."

"I know that one. But I never knew he was afraid of snakes?"

"Maybe you don't know as much as you think you do..."

But I have known Dave for years. He has told me loads about himself. we had really personal conversations before and he was always telling me exciting stories about things he had done. Of course we were close.

**10 minutes later**

I was quiet for the rest of the walk home. And when we got to my house I dumped the bags in my room and went to the kitchen to get Danny a drink. I think he could tell I was still thinking about Dave because before we went upstairs to rehearse he stopped me.

"He does tell you a lot of things Georgia. But he's a guy, he would never tell a girl he likes that he is afraid of snakes. Would he?"

"Yer, but he never told me about you. He never said your name. He always mentioned 'a friend' but not Danny."

"Well that's just him. He doesn't know things about you either does he? He doesn't know your favourite colour or your favourite flavour ice cream. He doesn't know the name of your favourite move or whether you like the Simpson's or not?"

I guess he was right. Just because Dave hadn't told me everything about him doesn't mean he doesn't like me or that we aren't close.

**30 minutes later**

We went into my room and I hunted for my script. Danny sat on my bed and watched as I scrabbled around on the floor looking for the odd sheet of paper. When I eventually found the script I looked up to see Danny lying on my bed with his arms behind his head. Dave used to sit on my bed like that. Weird?

"Come on then Georgia. What scene shall we do first?"

"Ummm, how about where we first meet."

"Good choice." he gave me a cheeky grin and picked his script out of his bag.

**1 minute**** later**

We decided to do a line run before we acted out anything. Usually I would want to get straight into it and ignore that fact that jas wants to do a line run, but today I felt different. As Danny read through his lines I looked at him. I couldn't help but notice how blue his eyes were and how cute his nose was, a bit like Dave's but a bit bigger-but not too big. Just different. His hair kept falling in front of his eyes and is lips were really red; he looked like he could be a good kisser. And his teeth were perfect. White and straight.

Danny noticed I was looking at him and went a bit red. "Georgia? Are you going to say your line?"

"Um yer umm…..sorry."

I could feel his eyes watching me as I read my lines. it felt weird but nice. I think he was smiling.

After we had read through the lines, we got up and did some proper acting. I gave him one of my dad's cowboy hats to make him feel more into the part. I don't know how, but he said it would work.

**30 minutes later**

We got to the bit where he leans forward and tells me that my face looks beautiful today. But as Danny said it I felt a bit weird. All of a sudden I wanted to kiss him. I think he might have noticed because he stepped closer and stopped half way through his line. We were so close I could see the little flecks of green in his eyes. His breathe was warm on my face and I could feel my lips puckering up. But before I could do anything he lent back and turned away.

"I …I ...I can't do this Georgia. It's not right. I know how you feel about Dave and I just can't!"

I didn't know what to say, I was in shock. For a moment there I had been thinking of Dave and all I wanted to do was kiss him….

"But I like you Georgia. So im sorry..."

And the next thing I know he has turned and grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me close, and then he gently kissed me on the lips. I felt my body giving way and then I felt his arms slip around my wait and holding me close to him. For a moment I couldn't think and just kissed him back. But then I thought of Dave and immediately pushed Danny away.

"Im sorry gee I really am. I better go. Bye."

And with that he picked up his bag and walked out of the room. I heard him rush down the stairs and shut the front door.

**1 minute later**

Wow.

**30 seconds later**

That was good kissing.

**20 seconds later **

But I shouldn't have done it.

I felt really weird afterwards and just lay on my bed thinking. What the hell am I going to do? Do I prefer Dave to Danny, or did I enjoy that more than I thought I did. All I know this that my brain flew away to Thailand and the use of my legs disappeared.

**30 seconds later**

What am I going to do?

**20 seconds later**

Well I can't tell Dave.

**10 seconds later**

Or any of the ace gang

**1 minute later**

That would just cause far too much hassle.

**20 minutes later**

Maybe Lord Sandra took my idea of love at Christmas too literally. because now I am in the cake shop of live with the turkey, but I have the option of being bought or running away!

Well I could always marry the turkey if al else fails….

**Sorry about the whole seriousness of this chapter. It needed to be. But next one should have some funny stuff in it. I think. If I can make you laugh…..**

**Thanks for the reviews. Its Christmas soon and I can't wait! Aahhhhh. **

**xx**


	7. broken bum

**This is chapter 7! Thank you so0o0o much for the reviews! I love reading them and get over excited about them. It makes me feel loved********.**

**So I have decided to dedicate my last chapter to all of my reviews! Coz you are AWSOME! Xx**

**Running up the hill to meet jas-just a little bit late…**

Pant, pant, pant! Must. Get. Up. Hill! Can't be late for rehearsals!!

**2 minutes later**

Jas saw me trudging up the hill towards her and frowned. She had her hands on her hips, which made her look like a deranged bird. (The only reason she looked deranged was because she has a fringe.)

**On top of the hill**

"Why are you out of breathe? It's not that steep Georgia."

"I was sprinting! What more do you want from me?"

I decided not to tell her that it was because of all the mince pies I ate last night, while I was trying to figure out what to do with the whole Dave and Danny fandango. I may have gone through two packets. (And maybe I added so cream for good measure…)

1 second later

Jas just stared at me (which made her look even more ridiculous) and said "maybe you should go on a diet or something. Or just eat healthier-that would make it easier to run up the hill. Your diet is crap."

What? Crap? How can she say that?

"I will have you know jas that I am very healthy. I play hockey. (when I remember my kit) and pop tarts are good for your health."

"No they are not gee!"

"Well jammy dodgers contain strawberries! Strawberries jas! A fruit!"

She just flicked her hair and walked away. I was right! Strawberries are healthy and she couldn't deny it! I told her that.

"Don't ever deny the power of fruit jas! It is too strong!"

But I don't think she heard me because she had walked so far ahead.

**At school**

When I got to the gates I stopped. Dave and Danny were in the playground together.

Talking!

I didn't have a clue what to do so I decided to hide behind the bushes and think of a plan. Maybe I could just walk straight past. But that could look weird considering what has happened in the last two days…maybe I could go over and say hi. But if they have been talking for a while they might have mentioned me. And how they both snogged me? And how Dave hasn't told me about Danny and he said I was gorgeous?

This is poo.

With knobs on.

I don't know what to do!!!

I decided after a lot of thought that I would just walk into the playground and casually smile at them and walk over to Rosie.

**5 minutes later**

Walking over to Rosie and casually looking at Dave and Danny. They noticed me and I smiled. It was all going well. I am just the most amazingly casual person ever.

I think I might just flick my hair for good mesurAAAAHHHHHHH!

BANG!

CRASH!

PLOP!

I have just landed on my bum after slipping on a huge piece of ice. My skirt flew up like a parachute and my hair went crazy. The next thing I know im on the floor and Dave and Danny are staring at me. And so is the rest of the school.

Merde.

**1 minute later**

"You ok gee? A bit slippy isn't it?" Dave started to laugh but tried to muffle it. Danny was behind him and was in hysterics.

"Im fine thanks Dave. Thank you so0o0o much for asking. I might have broken my bum but that doesn't matter does it!" I was quite shocked at how annoyed I was-but it was more embarrassment than anything. I got up and walked inside (with dignity at all times of course.)

But as I was walking down the corridor I heard someone come in after me.

"Gee wait."

Oh great. Dave. I turned around and folded my arms to show how cross I was. But it didn't work because he just came up to me and gave me a hug. Then he tapped my bum!

"Sorry for laughing, but the look on your face was priceless." then he tapped my bum again! Stop it! (it gives me the horn.)

I moved away from him and just stared at him.

"Oh sex kitty….don't be like this. It was an accident, and you know I would be there for you if you really hurt yourself."

"Well next time don't laugh. And actually…it really hurt."

Dave smiled and gave me another hug.

"Hey gee…about what happened on Saturday…you didn't tell anyone did you?"

"No Dave, I didn't. Why?"

"Well, I just thought we could keep it as our little secret…between me and you. Is that ok?"

I wasn't sure what to say. I wanted to tell him that I meant more than just a kiss to me and that I loved him so much. But I didn't have the guts to so I just agreed it would be best if I didn't say a thing.

"Ok Dave. Our secret is safe with me."

"Good. Well I will umm, see ya later." and with that he quickly walked away.

But does that mean that when he said I was gorgeous he didn't mean it? I hope it doesn't. Because that has to be the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. And I will never forget it.

**Rehearsals.**

We were going through the archery scene and then some more fight scenes. But Miss Wilson had decided that the boys would have after school rehearsals to get their fighting skills good. Herr kamyer would be training them.

She was standing with some of the merry men and was apparently showing them how to 'swish ze sword like so....' it looked dangerous.

"Don't forget to hold ze sword tight so you don't let it go and it fly away. be man and strong and zwish like so."

"Well if he can fight as well as he can throw sausages then the fight scenes will be ace!" said Rosie while she tested different material out to see if they would be good enough for a new beard.

"Why do you need a new beard Rosie?"

"Because ma Mon petite pall. My beard no longer looks as fantastic as it did. So I thought different material would give me a better look."

"What in the name of miss Wilson's soap-on-a-rope is she talking about?"

I just gave her a cross eyed look and went back to watching the boys. Dave is very good at acting, it has to be said. He is playing the part of that guy who is robins best mate, he has to be really friendly and funny and witty and…..well….like Dave I guess.

**1 minute later**

He saw me looking and winked-it made me feel jelloid. I never used to get like this around Dave, apart from when we snogged. But because I really like him this time it feels different. Everything is special.

**3:10 pm**

After rehearsals I decided to go for a walk in the park. It may be nippy noodles, but im just in the mood for thinking. All the rest if the gang decided to go home because they have costumes to sort out for Rosie's party. I haven't decided what to go as yet.

I wont go as a fairy because that is too cliché. But I am not going as any sort of food item-after the stuffed olive incident. I can't face that sort of humiliation any more.

What about a reindeer?

Noooo. The nose would be to tight to fit over my giant conk.

And Rosie would probably try to cut out my furry costume as a beard. That wouldn't be good at all.

I could go as an elf? Mum has some really nice shoes that I could borrow for it. And I have a really nice green rara skirt that would go perfectly with purple tights and my purple and green and red corset. I could be a modern elf. And Libby ahs bells in her room somewhere.

And it gives me a chance to use my eye glitter that I got when I went shopping. (Well I couldn't resist buying something for myself-after all the hard work I went to get my friends good presents.)

**5 minutes later**

As I was walking and thinking. (Multitasking going on there!) I felt a tap on my shoulder, and whizzed (yes whizzed) around to see Danny smiling at me. All of a sudden I felt a bit funny. (Well considering that that last time I talked to him he snogged my face off. and it was really good I have to say.) I looked up at him and smiled my most attractive smile. (Well considering that it was sooo cold that my face felt like plastic I tried my best.)

**30 seconds later**

"You ok gee?"

"Yer Danny you?"

"Im good..."

It all went a bit quiet as we really didn't have anything to say to each other. So I decided to break the ice.

"You looked really good at that fight scene earlier. Been practicing a lot?"

"Yer I have thanks. It must have paid off. Dave was good as well-did you see when he did all those cool moves?"

Oh great. That infamously popular topic. I can't really talk about Dave the way I want to when im with Danny. So I decided to change the subject.

"Are you going to rosies party after the performance?"

"No."

Damn wrong subject. Let's try again shall we. But before I said anything, Danny had already grabbed my hands and turned me to face him. I was a bit shocked and probably looked like a stunned gold fish but ho hum.

"Have you told anyone about what happened at your house on Sunday?"

Well no beating about the bush with this one…

"No actually I haven't."

"Good. Coz ummm Dave doesn't know and I don't really think he should. could cause problems ya know."

"Yer sure."

WHAT AM I SAYING! THE KISS CAUSED THE PROBLEMS IN THE FIRST PLACE!

I wanted to say this to him, but he had already started ranting on about friends and truth and rubbish like that. to stop him ranting, I let go of his hands and shook him.

"CALM DOWN! IT'S GOING TO BE ALL RIGHT!"

He looked at me like I had grown a beard.

"Georgia this is serious. I really like you and you really like me and this could cause a whole lot of problems with you and Dave!"

Wait? What?

Noooo.

I don't like him! I just snogged him! Well before Danny but..

He may be marvy looking-but we are just mates-who snogged. And anyway. I love Dave!

"What are you going on about? I don't love you! I love Dave you moron!"

I think I should have said that in a bit more of a caring way; because he looked like he was going to blub.

"Oh be a man you you you jellyfish!" o.k. were did that come from. You have chosen to be perfectly sane until now. What has gone wrong!

"Look im sorry. But you need to understand that I don't like you in that way."

He just stared at me.

"I mean you're hot and when you kissed me my brain went on holiday and my legs went numb, but I don't love you."

He just looked away from me and then at the ground.

"I can't believe you Georgia! You slut!"

And then he ran away.

**5 minutes later**

What have I done? He called me slut and then ran away! And he will probably tell Dave all that has happened and how I feel about him. Or he will just say I am a stupid slut and that he needs to stay away from me! Noooo!

What have I done?

Everything is ruined!

My dream of love at Christmas is shattered.

And OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Secret Santa plan has gone badly wrong. There is no way I can give him my present now. Well, after what about to happen.

**Walking home**

I trudged home in the cold and decided not to go to the park for a long time as it causes to much misery and distress.

I will just stay at home and be attacked my Libby-at least she loves me, even if she does poo in my bed. And leave potatoes under my pillow. Poooooo.

**At home**

The cake shop has left me with the turkey, and I am going moldy because no one likes me. And they have all spread the word that I am going moldy. So no one will ever love me!

Merde and triple poo.

**1 hour later**

In my room of heartache and cheese (mainly because I am sad and Libby has put cheese somewhere im my room…but I cant find it. im afraid that it could be under my bed in which case I will never find it.) im decorating the presents that I have wrapped for my friends. The secret Santa present is in a a bag in my wardrobe. I don't want to look at it. And I am watching the rest of love actually…

**25 minutes later**

Yet again I couldn't finish watching the film, as I was rudely interrupted my mutti who requested her nice knickers. In which I responded with:

"Did you know Libby wants to be a fashion designer? She has already crafted some beautiful clothes." mutti knew exactly what clothes and I saw her rush down the stairs like there was no tomorrow. (Well there would e if she didn't have pants."

**In bed 10:pm**

I can't sleep! Im too nervous about the things that will happen tomorrow. By this time tomorrow I will have no friends. And my life will then be utter poo. And I will go to school smelling like cheese as I still haven't found the hidden cheese. She wouldn't tell me where she has put it. Not even when I gave her some knickers to customize. It just didn't work.

**Thank you so much for the reviews. I know it's sad, but it will get better eventually. But trouble is ahead for Georgia. I am struggling to find a way to get a good ending because I keep changing my mind. But I think I have a solution, and I think you will like it. But if you are finding it boring then pleeeeeease tell me. I wouldn't want to disappoint the readers! **

**10 days till Xmas!**


	8. brand new beard

**Chapter 8**

**I only have 4 more chapters after this. I tried to make it funny. But im not sure. I doesn't come naturally and im not much of a comedian. Please tell me if you want me to change things. Thanks for reading. Xx**

**Top of the hill!**

I MADE IT! Victory is mine! I have managed to get to the top of the hill without getting out of breath. But my legs have gone funny now and I feel slightly dizzy. Jas had already left. She decided to do extra rehearsal with hunky. Im not sure what scene though.

**5 minutes later**

This time when I walked into the playground I checked for ice first. This made me look a little bit strange as I was standing at the gate and peering out into the sea of people for any signs of ice. Some people stared at me funny but I just peered at them and then they turned away. Hahahaha. The one who laughs last laughs….last?

**1 minute later**

Safely in the playground. By a bush. With the gang. They are talking about snogging. But I will not say a thing (mainly because I have had my fair share of it these past few days.). I was too busy looking out for Dave anyway. I can find him, or any of the other lads for that matter. Maybe they are rehearsing too? Or hiding, or skipping school or they died.

No not the last one.

That is just silly.

How would they die?

NO! Go away evil thoughts of darkness…be gone!

"Do you agree that robin has to wear tights?"

What? I must have missed something….

"Gee? Are you listening? Tights or not?"

"Umm well… I guess so. Or just green trousers."

"Well I think that Danny has to wear tights. To make him look realistic."

"Yer if you call realistic looking like a dancer from Barbie and the nutcracker!" shouted Rosie.

Jools replied with "Barbie is pink you twat! We are talking about robin hood!"

"Yes but they both wear tights!"

"Ha-ha! You agreed with me! I win."

"No you don't. I didn't mean it like that."

"You did."

"Not."

"Did."

"not!"

**5 minutes later**

By this time I was ready to smack their heads together, but it would cause a mess so I decided not to. Why they were arguing about tights I don't know. And I probably never will.

**1 minute later**

Now I know why they were arguing about tights.

We went into the hall to find a lot of people crowded around Danny and Dave. I froze for a moment.

Were they arguing?

had Danny told Dave?

But as I got closer I saw that Danny and Dave were wearing bright green tights. It was quite alarming. You could see the bulgy bits. Jas had gone bright red and most of the girls were taking photos on their phones. I found it hilarious and burst into laughter.

"Take a good look ladies-this is the closest you will get to seeing jack the biscuit dressed as a girl."

I looked up at Dave to see he had a pink wig on and what looked like mascara. Wow. he looked quite feminine. But you could tell he was a guy because he has a sort of masculine face. Not scary and rigid but boyish. Well he is a boy so it should be like that.

Stop wittering Georgia! Great now im talking to myself! Hahahaha. And laughing at my own jokes. Oh it can only get worse.

And it did.

I was about to talk to Dave when he saw me and quickly walked away.

O dear…

**Running after Dave**

I really should have worn my over-the-shoulder-boulder-holder, or a sports bra, because eventually I will cause myself some serious harm. They are a danger to my health.

I eventually caught up with Dave because we had reached a dead end (unless he wanted to hide in the girls loos.) so he turned to face me.

"What are you doing gee?"

"Umm…well I followed you?" actually I wasn't all that sure why I had followed him….

"Danny told me about you and him on Sunday."

Damn.

Now I know why I followed him…

"Dave it's not how it seems…and anyway, you're the one who didn't tell me that you two are practically best mates! We have talked about everything! But you can't even tell me about your friends."

"I don't have to tell you everything. We are only friends."

"Only friends! We snog for goodness sakes! And all you can say is that we are 'friends'".

"Well yer."

"I just can't believe you Dave!" I was starting to feel like blubbing. I just wanted to tell him how I felt. But I couldn't.

"Cant believe me?" he said it in surprise. "You're the one who changes her pick of boys like a pair of PANTS!"

**1 minute later**

I stood staring at him in surprise. I think he knew that what he said was odd and slightly out of context, but after a moment he started ranting again.

"I bet you were using Danny. Just like you used me."

"Oh don't start that again."

"It will never be forgotten gee. You were so cruel to me. And I don't want you doing that to my friends."

Oh great, back to square one with how I am a complete tyrant. Well stop being pathetic Dave! It's in that past and its over. (Anyway-I love you now and im not chasing pathetic marsupial snogging lead singers.)

"Why would I do that Dave? Im not cruel!"

By now the whole year group had come over to see what the commotion was about. Danny was standing on the edge of the crowd. Rosie looked surprisingly happy to see us arguing, it was probably the most excitement she had had all day- apart from picking out beard material.

**10 minutes later**

Slim waddled over to us and started to rant on about behavior and kanoodling. (sounds like a French soup to me.) But everyone ignored her and walked back to the hall to rehearse.

**Rehearsing**

Me and Dave ignored each other for the rest of the day. But I could feel him watching me. (No his eyes were not touching me in that way. but when I turned around every one in a while I saw him quickly turn around.

jools looked eager to know what was going on." so gee."

"Yes jools."

"What has happened with you and Dave? Again…"

"Hey it's not like that. We get along most of the time. When he isn't being a prize poo."

Rosie looked up. "A prize poo? What's that-an award for someone with the smelliest-."

"NO ROSIE! DON'T…SAY IT!"

Jas had put her hand over Rosie's mouth so Rosie was licking her hand. She quickly moved it away and sprayed some anti bacterial stuff on it. (Where she got it I don't know. from her hugely oversized panties? actually don't think about that.)

**After lunch**

Because it's Christmas soon, the school has bought a Christmas tree. I think this is pointless because we go away fro Christmas and when we come back all the leaves have fallen off and we find that some owl has found its way in and has had a billion babies that are pooing everywhere and fly over our heads in assemblies. Then Elvis gets out his shot gun and breaks some windows and bursts some light but never actually kills any. So jas gets her fringe in a state about the birds' rights and feelings.

That is why I believe Christmas trees are pointless.

**1 hour later**

The gang has promised to help me decorate my Christmas tree after we have decorated the school one. It will be funny to see Elvis try and reach the top and fall of his ladder. Rosie is throwing glitter at the tree. But she sneezed and got it all over her face and up her nose. We are all falling about like loons. Then Dave comes over to get some tinsel, but he picked up the bit that I wanted. So we had a tug of war over which it belonged to. I stood on his foot and while he was hopping in pain, I walked away with the tinsel he still had hold of it so I ended up dragging him across the floor on his bum. The rest of the boys were laughing as he struggled to stand up and grab the tinsel, but I was having loads of fun.

**10 minutes later**

Eventually he let go. But had a grumpy look on his face. I didn't mind because I had fun. And because he had been on the floor he had loads of glitter on his bum, and so when he stood up all the boys fell about in hysterics. He turned around to try and see, but he slipped on a spare bit of tinsel and fell over again. Eventually he got up and sat on the stage just watching. I think it was to reduce any more chances of humiliation.

**25 minutes later**

Tada! The tree is decorated with baubles and tinsel and glitter and thanks to Rosie, there is a small tissue beard at the base of the tree.

"It adds effects."

Yes. If you want your trees to look like a slash between an oversized fairy and a Viking.

Miss Wilson let us go home eventually. After reminding us of the last few rehearsals before the show. I was starting to get nervous. What if I forgot my lines and ended up doing a rendition of 'the hills are alive with the sound of pants!' That wouldn't be good.

All through decorating the tree, Danny kept looking at me. He smiled but I just turned away. It's his entire fault that the love of my life hates me. Well. I did steel his tinsel and got glitter on his bum. But I blame it on Danny. To make me feel better.

**Walking home**

Walking back to my house with the gang. Because we are in such a Christmassy mood, we have decided to use our talents of amazingnosity-and decorate my tree. Its very nippy noo noos, so we are huddled together and linked up. Because we are cold, we are waddling so we look like penguins. It is quite a hilarinosity trying to turn corners. All the Christmas lights are on and its looks beautiful. We are singing carols as well.

It really does feel like Christmas.

Eventually we got through my front door. it took a lot of team work, and Rosie kept shoving people, so that made it harder. Now we are drinking hot choccies in my kitchen. The mad loons that are apparently related to me have left the house for the evening and have gone to granddads. (Where the even more criminally insane live.)

**10 minutes later**

Jools and Ellen found the tinsel while Rosie hunted for baubles. Jas was putting Christmas cards up everywhere and mabs and me moved the tree into a suitable location. Then when we hade everything sorted, we started to decorate the tree. While jas was putting on tinsel, she said "you could have told us about you and Danny gee. We wouldn't have minded."

I was shocked! Jas didn't say anything harsh. Christmas has come early!

But she hadn't finished. "We are your friends gee. So we could have given you advice on what to do. But I guess it's over now so it doesn't matter."

Then Rosie said "so does that mean you don't like Dave any more. Or are you just juggling the two?"

Juggling?

Who said anything about juggling? I don't live in a circus. (Well some of the time...)

But I could see what Rosie meant.

"No Rosie, I am not juggling anyone. I am mealy having Christmas romance problems."

"But you kissed Danny! Everyone knows."

Ellen tried to listen in, and she was holding the Christmas lights up for jools. When she dropped them jools was still holding on and fell off the stool.

"OW! Ellen! Please concentrate. You made me risk my life! All for the sake of Georgia's bloody tree!"

"Umm, yer, umm sorry jools. Woops."

The rest of us looked at her and burst out laughing. This had to be the funniest thing to happen all day. Ellen and jools laughed too. Eventually we finished decorating the tree. I was going to put the star on top, but as I was about to, Angus noticed the star was shining and decided to leap for my hand. I leapt off the stool and ran round the house trying not to let him get it. He would destroy it if he wanted to. The gang were chasing after us trying to catch him. Eventually jas found a broom and gently pushed him outside.

We locked the door just to make sure he didn't get back in. (yes he can flick the handle down to get out the house.)

"Well after that fandango, I think we should eat!"

"My gosh Rosie! Do you ever stop eating?" I said trying not to laugh. She still had her

'New' beard on and when she talked, it shook around like a mad ferret.

"Yes Georgia I am always hungry. I am a Viking! AAAHHH!"

Then out of nowhere, the jingle bells tune came on and we did our audition dance! it was the most stupendously amazing dance on the planet, and then we did the Viking disco inferno! What an evening. After all the dancing, we sat and watched a film. But we were to excited about Christmas to concentrate. So instead we talked about the secret Santa presents. They asked me what I had got the person (I guessed it was their fault that I had got Dave.) so I said it was a surprise.

"Will they like it?" said jools.

"Yes I think they will."

Jas got really impatient." please tell us what you have got them! Pleeeeeease!"

"Let me tell you this..."

They sat staring at me like owls. Blinkey owls. With flickey fringes and a stutter. Quite alarming really.

"I got them a…..present."

The looks of excitement faded so they were no longer owls.

"Gee you are annoying. We know who you got. And we want to know what you got him." said Rosie.

"I know you know that I got Dave. But luckily you don't know what I know (but you wish you knew) about what I got that person." (See im clever. and I won't tell them!"

**2 hours later**

After a lot of 20 questions. (More like 1000) they had to go. My house was sparkly and Christmassy. And I was tired. So as soon as they left I went to bed.

**In bed**

I hope Dave likes his present. If he doesn't I don't know what I will do. Probably cry.

Im to tires to worry about that know thouzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**Finally! I still have 4 more chapters to go. Im sorry this took so long. My friend Georgia is leaving for Thailand. So I have been really upset and couldn't stop crying. This chapter (and the final one) is dedicated to her. I LOVE YOU GEE! so now its xmas holidays and I can start to write more often (I think) I am determined to finish before Christmas eve. So better get started. **

**Thank you for your reviews again. They are awesome and keep me going.**

**6 days now! Xx**


	9. human penguin

**Chapter 9**

**Hello Mon petite pallies! i am sorry for all the doom and gloom in the stories. If it's too sad for you then please tell me! I like criticism. It helps me to write better stories! I hope you are enjoying it so far this chapter is exceptionally long so don't read it if you only have 5 minutes. There are around 21 pages of writing. I just couldn't stop writing! **

**Anyway enjoy!**

**2 sleeps till xmas day! **

**Xx**

**3 days before school play**

3 days before the school play. That is scary potatoes on high.

**20 minutes later**

I think I have learned all my lines…apart from the bit where robin and Marian tell each other that they love each other. That would be a bit awkward considering the circumstances.

**Still getting ready**

Because we are doing a lot of rehearsal today and I will be dancing around on stage (not literally) I think I will tie my hair up.

Hmmm. not as good as I thought. It's a bit of a big lump at the back of my head. I need it cut soon because it is so0o0 thick. I won't ask mutti this time because of what happened last time. Probably best not to think about it.

**20 minutes later**

Mum has asked me to help get Libby ready for playgroup. First I must get her dressed.

**5 minutes later**

That could be a problem, considering she is threatening to hit me with a screwdriver (where she got it I don't know) and she has very good aim. So I used the lounge cushions to protect myself, and used those tackling skills to wrestle her to the floor and tug a pair of pants on her bum. She is always surprisingly cold, and when I was struggling to get her dressed, she started blowing raspberries in my eyes.

AAAHHHH! MY EYES! MY EYES! THEY ARE DISEASED! HELP ME!!

"Bad boy! Im cleansin your eyes"

If that's what you call it….I will need psychological and physical therapy to make me see clearly again. But knowing my luck she will then scratch my eyes to try and make it better.

**On my way to school**

Finally left the house of the mad, after Libby threw some shoes at me and poured porridge over Angus. Then she stared making a trail of cheerios that lead from the kitchen to my room. Angus became a Hoover and was following her eagerly, but when she noticed him eating them-she bashed him hard over the head with her fist.

I swear she was brought up by some criminally insane person who is quite violent.

She must get a lot of her personality from dad.

**3 minutes later**

Anyway, I am walking to school on my own today, because yet again jas has run off with hunky to do extra practice. This means that I am liable to accidents and I will not be saved in an emergency. That is how sad my life is.

And because today is such a good day, the foxwood boys are being very….social.

"Get them out love! Show us what you got!"

"Dya need a help carrying them?"

**In a bush**

Oh great. Just what I need. So to stop myself being humiliated, I walked really fast (but not to fast so that my nungas wobbled) and as a result, I slipped on ice (the damn thing!) and flew into a bush.

Poo.

The boys found it hilarious though.

This really isn't my day. I have been attacked by a savage child and slipped on ice for the second time. My life is perfect. And it's almost Christmas-so it can only get better…..

**At school in the hall**

"DRESS REHERSAL!"

"Yes Georgia…now…have you brought your costume with you?"

**1 minute later**

I had just arrived in the hall with a cut down my knee and my hair was a mess, to find out that everyone was dressed in costume and where already rehearsing. I felt like a twit.

"No miss Wilson I don't have my costume. I was not aware of the dress rehearsal! No one told me anything!"

"Ok Georgia. Don't get upset. We have many costumes in the big box behind the scenery."

I plodded over to the box of costumes. This really wasn't my day. I don't even want to rehearse any more.

**On stage rehearsing.**

Oh bugger. I have forgotten my next line. This is because Danny just smiled at me and all of a sudden my insides melted. (Not literally because that could cause a mess.) But no! I shouldn't be feeling like this about Danny! I love Dave! I told Danny this and I believed it for a moment! I won't let his gorgeous face and amazing smile and brilliant acting skills or his muscular arms (I couldn't help look at them) fool me into thinking he is the one.

**2 minutes later**

I WANT A BISCUIT!!

There. I have said it. But I haven't said my line-and everyone is staring at me like deranged penguins (?) because I haven't said my line. Aahhhhh myyyy goooooosh!

"Umm, I ummm…." this is going nowhere

Danny decided to step in. "the line is 'you look very handsome today'.

What? Did he make that up or is it actually the line? I don't think I can trust him….

But at that moment miss Wilson stepped in.

"Georgia. Please say the line 'you look very handsome today.' we don't have time for mistakes."

**30 seconds later**

"Ummm yer, you look umm, very handsome today…" the moment I had finished the line all the boys started whistling and someone laughed. Great. My acting is humiliating. But Danny didn't see it that way, he was smiling at me, and I swear he went pink. I turned to the audience to see Dave scowling up at me and Danny. Great. That is all I need. An 'unlaugh' who hates me, giving me the evils when I cocked up my line (figure of speech people...)

Miss Wilson was now shouting from the side of the stage..." yes! Well done Georgia. Now. On come the merry men..."

At that point Dave and Rollo came onto the stage. I had to move to the side a bit so I wasn't in the lime light. But as I waited for my next line, I was watching Dave…

**2 minutes later**

He really is a good actor; he had a voice and everything. But he didn't look at me once. Even when he was supposed to say good morning to me. He just missed it out. But Miss Wilson didn't seem to notice, she was to busy bouncing around at the side of the stage to notice.

**20 minutes later**

Herr kamyer has just entered the hall, and now Miss Wilson is jumping around like a deranged watsit with no sense of direction.

**1 minute **

Oh my, I think she might fall over in a minute. Or just knock someone out with her hands because she is waving them around like a mad dance routine. I think he has noticed her looking at him. Because now he is tripping up on peoples bags and wobbling round like a German sausage!

"Umm. Mizz vilson! Vould you are able to accompany me o ze outside? I need words."

Too right you do. In a minute I think his head will explode or his legs will give way.

"Umm, yes, ok mr kamyer, I will be with you in a second. ummm, children please keep rehearsing, I will only be a minute." and with that she danced over to the sausage- I mean, her kamyer, and together they managed to eventually walk out the room. It would have helped if they had stopped looking at each other foe a moment. Then maybe Miss Wilson wouldn't have walked into the door. Twice.

**30 minutes later**

Eventually Miss Wilson came back. Her skirt was all crumpled, im guessing she fell in a bush. We didn't rehearse any more because the boys had to go. I was fed up of rehearsing anyway. Everyone was mucking around and people kept disappearing off for a quick snog with their partners. (If only I was so lucky.) I sat on the stage next to Danny. I didn't talk to him at all. it was all his fault that I had fallen out with Dave. And I was really upset.

Rosie and jools were playing with the scenery, Rosie decided to try and climb the ' castle wall' it was only cardboard so she knocked it over and it toppled onto the friars hut which fell into the light which were being held up by p. green. She then has a spaz attack and ran into the costume box which flew off the stage and into jas and tom on the floor. Everything fell down and it was all a big mess. But eventually we got all the scenery up before miss Wilson came back. I don't think she would have been able to cope with broken scenery; she was having enough trouble controlling herself around Herr kamyer.

**1 hour later**

Tomorrow we don't have any rehearsals, so we are doing normal lessons. But the teachers have decided to change our timetable so that we have double hockey in the morning. Then math's and English and then revision lessons in the afternoon. So it should be okay.

**End of school**

Me and that gang are walking home. Rosie was really excited.

"Hey guys! Guess what!"

"You are buying a moose?" said jools

"You are not actually a Viking?" said jas. I think she meant it as a joke, but Rosie glared at her so hard that I thought her head would pop off.

"No jas. It is really good news." said Rosie. Who was going pick because she was staring so hard. "My mum and dad said that you and the boys can all come over on Christmas day- in the evening, if you want. We can go in one of the spare rooms downstairs and they all have log fires and huge glass doors and fluffy carpet. So it will be comfy and we will all be together at Christmas!"

The gang all stared at her. Jas was opening and closing her mouth like a goldfish, and jools was smiling so wide that I thought she was on crack.

"Wow! That would be amazing! With all the guys?"

"Yes mabs, all the guys. "Rosie looked really chuffed with herself.

I on the other hand, felt like someone had put snow down my bra. Noooo! Why the boys! I don't think can handle being with all the smoochy couples for a happy evening at Christmas. Rosie will probably invite Dave, and it will be awkward, and we will argue and it will all be complete poonosity on high!

I just want to be with my friends. And not think about love. My life is so poo.

**1 minute later**

None of the gang noticed that I was upset. Instead they kept walking, and talked about their boyfriends and the presents they had bought them and how they were romantic and how Christmas was great. Right now I wanted to be sick.

**Home**

When I got inside I went straight up to bed. I didn't really want to listen to Christmas songs or watch romantic movies or eating mince pies…….

On second thought. A mince pie would do me good. Keep me warm and happy. And so what if I get fat! No one loves me to care! Ha-ha!

Ok so maybe two turned into three, and four, five, six and then the whole of the second packet.

**Many mince pies later**

Very full now.

I could pass off as Santa now. I just need a beard. Red suits me I think. But I can't ride a bike let alone a slay.

Ho hum pigs bum.

Live and let live I say.

Well actually I don't but I do now.

Because I am lady Santa. And what I say goes!

I feel very powerful now. And quite fat. Im going to bed…

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**Two days before school play**

Woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. Mmm mmm…

I went downstairs feeling wide awake and could see that the kitchen table had been laid and there was Libby sitting sensibly at the table eating porridge. Her hair was neat and when I went into the kitchen she said "hello!" wow. This was beginning to look quite scary.

But then I turned to get milk from the fridge and completely froze. Dave was standing at my cooker wearing only red boxers and a red apron. I could have fainted then an there. His arms were much muscled and he turned to smile at me.

"Morning sex kitty."

I rubbed my eyes. I couldn't believe it. But then something wet hit the back of my head and I turned around.

Just my luck. Libby wasn't sitting at the table sensibly; she was standing on the chair hurling porridge at me. "Die dies bad boy!"

Oh great. I just about managed to dodge the flying porridge. I then quickly turned around, hoping Dave was still there wearing only his pants, when to my horror I noticed dad was only wearing small red boxers. His big fat hairy belly was wobbling about.

**5 minutes later**

"Morning Georgia. Want some bacon?"

"You bought bacon? Food?"

He chuckled to himself so his belly wobbled. I thought I was going to be sick.

"No gee, that would be a waste. This is from my mate Barney-his pig died from an unknown disease yesterday. So he gave me its legs."

Oh great, now I really was going to be sick, and probably knocked unconscious by the flying porridge. I ran out the room before anything else bad happened.

What a start to my morning. And now I have to go to school.

**Walking to school**

Well it's not raining outside and I remembered my scalf so I am nice and warm. Apart from my nose. It is so big that it would need a hat all for itself. Now it has gone bright red. Next thing you know, Santa will send me a letter asking if I can be recruited for one of his reindeer.

But I dint look as bad as jas. She looked like a penguin with a fringe. She had a big puffy coat on and thick yellow socks to 'stop her feet from getting frostbite.'

"It's not that cold jas."

"You only say that because you have a jumper on under your school jumper, and you have gloves and a scalf. You probably don't feel the cold as much as me."

I will take that as a compliment.

She also had her white scalf and black gloves on. And because she was shivering, her fringe was dancing around like a mad thing. It was very annoying.

**At school**

The playground wasn't as full as it was yesterday, because the boys are not at school. They are catching up on work and we have to have normal lesson. Poo.

**In p.e**

Miss stamp must have missed us. She was watching us get changed (as she does) and I swear she was smiling. Her moustache has also grown. That's probably why she isn't as cold as everyone else.

"Come on girls! It's almost Christmas and we need to stay fit and healthy! Then you will be abler to eat lots of mince pies and no get fat!"

Well I have failed that test then. But eventually we all started running around the pitch. There were lots of piles of mud, and p green got stuck down a rabbit hole. She threw her hands in the air and her stick flew out of her hands and straight into wet Lindsay's face. I fell about laughing but then she saw me.

"That's a bad conduct mark fro you Nicolson! And any more mockery and I will have you put in detention for the rest of the school term!"

Wow someone isn't very happy now are they? She probably forgot to put her fake boobs in. she is looking very flat today. I thought I would tell her that, but miss stamp got us into groups and we started a game.

**20 minutes later**

It was me with Rosie and jas and some other girls called lottie and Hannah and stef. They are quite good. Then on the other team there was jools and wet Lindsay with Ellen and n.p green and mabs. There was also miss stamp because we were short of players. That's because all the chavs were 'having the painters in' at the same time. Well they will get fat and even uglier over Christmas then.

I on the other hand-will be beautiful and slim with a good complexion and having a great time over Christmas. I wish. The mince pies have already started to go to my legs. As long as they don't go to my nungas im fine..

Yet again I forgot to wear my over-the-shoulder-boulder-holder. And I am wobbling like slim (almost.) and her many chins! What a disaster!

**30 minutes later**

Its 3-0 to us. I got the second goal after tripped over her shoelace and fell flat on her face. Jools tried to get the ball back but I was to quick and did an amazing shot, straight into the net. WOOOOO!

But then wet weed of the sea came over and poked her bony self into my stomach. It was like being attacked by twigs, so I went to shove her out the way; however that didn't wok as she just did a stupidly dramatic fall and I got fowled. Now she has a free shot at the goal poonosity on high I say!

**20 minutes later**

HAHA! SHE MISSED! It was very good. Should be made a film. Five stars for the crap shot by the weed! She went to do this great shot which would have got her the goal. But then she missed the ball and Rosie went after it and dribbled it out of her way. She got in a tizzy and stood stropping for about 5 minutes.

**1 minute later**

Still stropping. Jools and jas had a moment of tackling. They can get very competitive and it ended with jas passing to stef who then effortlessly slipped it in the goal.

**Half an hour later- end of first half**

Im pooped! I have no energy left. That shows how unfit I am. But the rest of the team is ready to go. But because miss stamp cares about me so much (a little bit too much if you ask me...) we are having a ten minute break.

**End of game**

Now I actually have noo energy left. We played the second half and scored 4 goals. I almost died when I tripped over legs. She says she was having a rest. By sitting in the middle of the pitch? I think not. She was probably trying to get up from the last time she fell over.

**Getting changed**

Yet again miss stamp is watching us get changed.

"Well done today Georgia."

"Thanks miss."

"I can see you don't need to get thinner after Christmas. nice figure you've got there."

Ok now I scared. I hurriedly got changed and ran out the changing room. The gang followed quickly, but they were laughing their heads off. I thought Rosie was going to hyperventilate.

**Lunch time!**

Sitting on the botty toaster-hiding from Hitler youth. it has been a tiring morning. And yet again I am scavenging off of my bestie chum.

"Jaaaas..."

"Yes gee."

"Can I have some cheesy puff?"

"No."

"bu-"

"No!"

"Ok. *sniff sniff* I understand *sniff sniff* I will just starve."

"well…you can have one."

"Thanks!"

**5 minutes later**

Eating all of jas' cheesy puffs. They are nice. I may have to eat her midget gems too. But before I could ask she had shoved the whole packet (including the wrapper) in her mouth.

"What was that for? I was only going to ask you for one!"

"Mmm mmm."

"What?"

"mmm. Mmm!"

"Pardon, I didn't get that…."

She had gone red by now and was struggling to keep the packet in her mouth.

"MMM MMM!"

"Oh ok. You should have said that the first time." no I didn't actually catch a word of what she said, but I had given up asking.

**In math's**

Our math's teacher has gone home ill. So instead, Miss Wilson is going to do Christmas carols with us! How fun. We have started with 'away in a manger'. It was all going well. (I.e. boring and pointless) when Rosie stood up and shouted PANTS!

"Away in a manger, no PANTS! For a bed. The little lord Jesus lay down on sweet PANTS!" this set the whole year off in hysterics. Miss Wilson was going red and she looked like she was about to cry.

"NO GIRLS! It is bed! Don't mock the beauty of this hymn. Why do you have to be so childish?"

Rosie then shouted "we are not childish miss! We are just alive with the sound of PANTS!" Then the whole of the gang stood up and sung 'the hills are alive with the sound of pants!' The rest of the year was clapping along and some were swaying. But as I was singing, I thought of Dave, and when he first sung the pants song. it made me sad. I really missed him even though it had only been a day since I last saw him (and he was being an unlaugh) I felt happy when I was around him. I always looked forward to the occasional snogs behind the scenery.

Then when we had finished, someone went over to the piano and started playing 'all I want for Christmas' we all stood up and sung our hearts out! Some people went on the stage and danced! It was great fun. By now Miss Wilson had lost all control and was sitting on the side of the stage, humming along to the tune.

**German**

German was a laugh as well. Because it is our last German lesson of the term, we are learning a 'German dance'. This means that we have to get up and dance around like Herr kamyer.

"Now girlz! Ve must shake to ze left und Zen shake to ze right! Like zo…"

He got up and did this funny wiggle that looked like he was trying to hula without a hoop. We all got up and copied him.

"That's it girlz! Viggle! Viggle like you never viggled before!"

This sent us all of in to fits of laughter.

"No giggle! Viggle!"

By now Rosie was on the floor, and Ellen was slowly falling over. It was a hoot and a half!

**1 hour later**

We finally managed to get up to go to art when the lesson finished. Herr kamyer seemed puzzled as to why we were laughing so much. But in the end he laughed to. This made us laugh as well. Oh joys unbounded!

**10 minutes later**

In art we painted snow men and Father Christmas'. Jas was being serious with hers, but me and Rosie gave ours a blonde wig and high heel shoes. Ellen tried to paint a reindeer, but it looked like an overstuffed dog with a huge nose. She was quite proud of it though, so we decided not to comment on it.

But because me and Rosie got bored, we started painting beards and moustaches on each others faces, I gave her a pink spotted one, and she gave me a green one with blue stripes. We left the class room with serious faces and Miss Amor looked at us like Herr kamyer without his lederhosen. (Don't know where that came from….I will send it back immediately.)

**3:00 pm**

Walking home with my chumleys! we have been singing 'when Santa got stuck up the chimney' and we shout in really load voices 'YOU GIRLS AND BOYS WONT GET ANY TOYS IF YOU DON'T OULL ME OUT!' it really is a bundle of laughs.

**Walking with jas**

The rest of the gang has gone their separate ways. So now it is just me and jas; she wants to go to the park to see tom, he's playing football with the rest of them. I don't really want to, but because she is my bestie I decided I would.

**In the park**

Jas has run over to tom while he is being goalie, and almost got knocked out with the ball, I tried to stifle a laugh, but looked like I was holding my breathe. In the end I hid behind a tree and almost peed myself laughing.

**5 minutes later**

While I was laughing like a loon from loonville, Dave came round the tree (oo-er) and stared at me sitting on the floor in hysterics.

"You ok gee?"

I immediately got up and walked away. He can't just pick and choose when and where he wants to be nice and kind to me or if he wants to be a prize poo (don't start that again) and slag me off in front of my friends!

**2 minutes later**

But sadly he is persistent…

"Gee wait, I want to talk to you."

"Well I don't want to talk to you Dave. I know you're pissed off with me, and I don't want to make it worse."

"But gee, I have something to say."

"Just don't Dave."

"Why won't you just listen to me?"

"Because im always listening, but never being listened to!"

And with that, I walked out of the park. I could hear him following me. So I walked faster and then he walked faster. Then I walked even faster, and then he jogged behind me. Was this ever going to end?

**5 minutes later**

Great. Now I am running. But I can hear Dave running as well.

**5 minutes later**

He caught up with me and put his arms round my waist to stop me running away.

"Dave get off me!"

"Not till you let me say what I want to say to you."

"Go on then, say it."

"Georgia, sorry for what I said, I think it would be ok if you and Danny!"

"NO!" there was no way I was going to hear it! No way! So before he could finish, I shrugged myself away from his grip and ran for my life.

When I had got to my road, I turned to see if he was there, but he wasn't. Few.

**At home**

There was no way in Sandra pajamas that I was going to let him say that! No way! Because that was not what I wanted him to say- and I would never agree to it. He obviously hadn't been listening to me when I had been shouting at him before. No one ever listens.

**Eating mince pies**

That is officially the last packet of mince pies gone. They were actually calling my name- and like a good person should I listened to them. Now I sill never go hungry again. And I can't eat anymore of them. I feel ill.

**1 minute later**

Nope I wasn't ill. I just needed to burp.

**30 seconds later**

That's much better. Now I will sit and watch a Christmas carol. That should be a nice film.

Im glad im not scrooge….

How could you ever hate Christmas??

Maybe I should go to bezzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

**Ok now I only have 3 more chapters to go. But I won't post the last one till after Christmas day! Because I don't have time, and no one wants to be on the computer on Christmas day. No one has reviewed this chapter. So im going to put the next one up and hope people do. I will finish this, no matter what. But some reviews would be nice….**

**Thank you for reading. If you have….**

**Only 2 sleeps left!! Xx**


	10. dont snow what he feels

**Chapter 10**

**I am so sorry that I haven't finished these chapters sooner, but it has just been so crazy. And because it is close to Christmas, I wanted to finish it yesterday but I am so0o0o behind. It won't be done for a while. But I will do it before New Year. I have been worrying that Dave and gee are really complicated in their feelings towards each other-but I am quite rubbish at it loll. Thanks for the two reviews I got-they were most appreciated. And I hope that people can review these chapters-because I felt very loney when no one reviewed the others. I love reviews o keep them up!**

**Xx**

**7am looking out of my window**

Oh my goodness!

**1 second later**

Thank the lord Sandra!

**1 second later**

Christmas joys unbounded!

It's snowing!!!

I immediately called jas!

"Jas!"

"Yes?"

"Look outside!"

Wow!"

"You see?"

"Yes I see!"

"Dya want to get the gang together for snowball fights!"

"Well I have just got off the phone with slim, there is no school today!"

"Jas you are a swoty pants."

Silence

"Jas? Do you want to come or what?"

"Yes."

"Ok then I will see you there then."

"Its gunna be great!"

"I know."

"I will call tom!"

**1 minute later**

No. that is not what I mean. I meant the 'gang' not the honorary guys of the gang! Now I will have to face Dave. And he will chase me around trying to tell me something! And I don't want to hear it!

**1 minute later**

What should I wear??

Well trousers would be good. But not jeans-they get wet and cold. And I am going to be a sex kitty of the first water and ooze sex appeal and warmth. Well that is the general idea, but it probably won't work knowing my luck.

Phone rang…

"Hello?"

"Hello!"

"Rosie?"

"Yes it is me-the sexiest girl in a beard you have ever seen!"

Well that's not exactly what I had in mind.

"Hi Rosie. You coming out in the snow with us?"

"Of course! That's what Vikings do best!"

Ok.

"Where are we meeting exactly?"

"Well jas rang and said that the fields behind your house were covered, so we are going there."

"Cool."

"By the way, im bringing Sven..."

"Oh."

But before I plead against it, she had hung up. Great. Dave and Sven! This will be a hoot.

Now, back to my outfit.

Hmmmm mmm…….

This could be tricky…..

**1 minute later**

Ok! Finally I have found the perrrfect outfit!

**1 minute later**

I am wearing my black combats. (Always good for random walks and wearing in the woods.) And a plain t-shirt with my big red hoodie. Then I have my blue gloves and blue scalf and thick wooly socks. And now I can wear my spotty wellies! YAY! Everyone else will be wearing unpractical clothes. But I don't care! Im with my friends so it doesn't matter.

But maybe just a hint of clear lippy and glitter eye shadow for that winter look. Just for Dave…

(But don't tell anyone I said that! ever)

I have also curled y hair slightly to look naturally gorgeous!

Now I am ready…and only have 10 minutes to climb the hill to back fields! Aahhhhh!

**20 minutes later**

On my way out I was attacked by Angus who was hidden under a pile of snow. He tried to chase me don the garden but he didn't see the rabbit hole and he just disappeared down it. I laughed but kept moving incase he went for my head! He loves Christmas really. I think. But he did try to demolish the tree the other day by pulling the wires connected to the lights. All the hard work I did in making it look nice, and he and Libby were playing dodge ball with the baubles!

**15 minutes later**

Eventually climbed the hill after falling about a thousand times. I now have snow down my boots and on my face. Yet again my nose has gone red with cold. The letter from

Santa will come any day now.

**In the field**

I can see the gang all sitting on a bench.

"Guys what are you doing just sitting here?"

Jas was shivering and so were Ellen and jools.

"Umm hello? Anybody there?" I waved my hands around like a mad thing.

"The boys haven't arrived yet, and my shoes are already wet." said jools, who looked more dressed up for a party than a snowball fight.

"We are supposed to be having a snowball fight! Not sitting snogging boys all day!

Where has your sense of fun gone?"

"Well, mine is right here!" Rosie pointed to her beard.

I laughed. Now that was more like it. Jas was ready as well. She had her huge penguin coat on and about a thousand pairs if thick socks.

"Come on guys!" I shouted "let's have a snowball fight and then build snowmen!"

Jools shivered. "That is so childish Georgia."

Jas stood up "well you are dressed like a common tart jools! We are here to have fun!"

Wow. That was weird coming from jas. But a few seconds later we had got up and were running round throwing snow at each other. I got a really good shot at Rosie's beard. She scowled and then picked up a huge piece of snow and came hurtling at me with it.

"Hey Rosie, where is Sven?" I was hoping she had forgotten him.

"He has gone to get the boys."

Oh great. My nice idea always has to involve boys! Well maybe I was sick of them.

Oh what am I saying? The others all want to be with their boyfriends. Just because I am single doesn't mean I can be a horrible person and say no to ever hanging around with guys. It's only a particular boy.

**20 minutes later**

Jools and Ellen have walked off to find the boys but me and Rosie and jas are having great fun! I threw some at jas' hat and then she filled her hat with snow and ran after me. She caught up with me and put the hat on my head. Now I have snow in my ear and all over my face.

Rosie is on the floor in hysterics. So when she wasn't looking I picked up a huge snowball and dropped it on her. She gasped in shock and pulled me down to the ground. We are now rolling around on the floor like madmen. Well in Rosies case-Vikings.

Then I heard someone laughing behind me. We stopped and turned around to see Dave and tom and Rollo and dec and Ed and Sven all looking at us and; laughing. Dave smiled at me. Make up your mind boy! Do you love me or hate me?

Well he would never love me. But he doesn't look like he hates me.

Sven ran over to Rosie and pushed her over in the snow. then he snogged the life out of her . Blimey. Jas came over and pulled me to my feet. I could my face going red, and it wasn't the cold. I had just remembered that I had snow in my hair and on my face and down my top and shoes.

**2 minutes later**

Dave was still smiling at me. His teeth are so white and straight. I felt like melting into the snow.

"I can see you have been having fun kitty- Georgia." his smile faded a little bit. But I swear he almost called me kitty cat. Maybe it was my imagination.

**2 hours later**

We are now playing 'stuck in the snow'. It's really good, apart from the fact that when Sven came to free me, he had to crawl under my legs and ended up knocking me off my feet. Now my bum is cold and wet-but im having fun so MAAA!

Dave keeps looking at me funny. I threw a snowball at him when he wasn't looking and it hit him in the beck of the head. He turned around and I was in hysterics and laughing like a loon, then he came marching over and picked me up in a fireman's lift and ran around the field. I was screaming for him to put me down but he wouldn't listen.

"Dave! Put me down now"

"ne naw ne naw ne naw!"

Ok I understand, he wants to play it that way?

"Dave I feel sick oh no help!"

I said it quite convincingly so he put me down, then before he could do anything I had picked up some snow and shoved it in his face.

"Gee!"

"Oh no! Im sooo sorry Dave!"

"That is it!"

He started to tickle me and I couldn't stop spluttering and having a complete spazorama! This isn't good, it will be snogging next……but that can be too bad? Can it?

**20 minutes later**

I think im going to die. I haven't taken a breathe in ages. I just can't stop laughing.

"Are you sorry now gee?" he had a really cheeky grin on his face and it gave me the mega horn.

"Ye, ye, no!"

"What was that?"

"Ok Dave! You win! Im sorry!"

"For not letting me tell you what I thought of you and Danny, or about the snow?"

Oh great. I thought he was over this and that I had made it clear that I don't like Danny! He was looking down at me with his gorgeous eyes. He looked so gorgy today. And his hands were nice and warm. He still had his hands on my waist from tickling me but I don't think he noticed.

"Dave, I don't like Danny in that way! I have already told you that!"

"Yer well you can keep saying that, but I wont believe you."

"Well when will you believe me?"

"Duuno."

Well that's helpful isn't it? I just want to kiss him and tell him I love him, but that would be a bit awkward at the moment, and I don't have the courage.

He would probably turn me down anyway.

**1 minute later**

He is still staring at me and I am edging my way closer to him. His hands have wrapped round my waist more, but his expression hasn't changed. He won't stop staring!

**1 minute later**

But I don't mind. His eyes are gorgeous and I could stare at them all day.

Mmmmmmmmm……………………..

**30 seconds later**

We are really close now, very very close. I can see the flecks of blue in his green eyes.

**Some time later. I wasn't counting!**

Then the moment was ruined by the penguin.

"Gee? Dave? Are you coming or what? It's almost 7:00 and we do have school tomorrow."

Dave dropped me immediately. I fell flat in the snow. Poo.

**Walking home**

Walking home on my own. Jas is going to toms for tea and Dave went with them. It was a great day, but I felt like something actually clicked with me and Dave. For once it wasn't a 'quick snog behind a bush' kind of scenario, it was a 'I love you gee and always have' kind of feeling before we were rudely interrupted.

But he still thinks I love Danny! I will find a way of changing his mind. I will!

**In my room**

Libby has decided to make my bed 'cozy'. This means that she has farted or put all the warm clothes from the airing cupboard in my bad. Now I must fight a war against the towels to get anywhere near my bed.

**In bed**

I am zonked. I really have used all my energy today. And I have rehearsals tomorrow…..

**10 minutes later**

OMG! We have our last rehearsal in the morning, and then the performance in the evening! AAAAHHHHH! This is pants and merde and poo and unbrillopads! What am I going to do? it doesn't really help that Danny and me don't really get along at the moment. Oh what am I going to do? AAAAHHH!

But Rosie's party is in the evening. I haven't got a costume? This is all too much! I really have lost track of time these last few days…

**5 minutes later**

Too much to do and think about. Maybe I could go as a turkey? Reindeer? Christmas pudding? Lump of poo?

No wait a minute! Im going as an elf! I was already organized.

But I haven't learnt all my lines. What am I going to do? I won't be ready before tommorzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**Ok, so I have kind of ditched some ideas. I hope it turns out ok. But I won't be able to finish it in the next two days. But I want to finish it before New Year. That is my goal. I know my story wont be as good as 'crashing pants and crushing camels' but I am giving it a try. Hope you liked this chapter. The greatest stuff is yet to come! Hope you all had a good Christmas day! **

**Xx**


	11. in the name of all things hairy!

**Chapter 11**

**Ok so it is almost over only this chapter and then next. The next one is going to be quite long but I really want to finish it soon. My hands are going to ache at the end of this! Hope you like it. X**

**In the hall on the morning of the performance!**

Everyone is panicking! I don't think I have seen Miss Wilson so dithery since her last encounter with Herr kamyer. She looks like a turkey ready for the chop. I.e. not ready and very dithery and she is also wearing the worst outfit I have ever seen. It's like a Christmas pudding kind of outfit. With a big white frilly blouse and a brown puffy top and brown skirt that puffs out.

Poor woman. She makes me laugh.

**10 minutes later**

All the gang looks quite calm really. I on the other hand feel like I have swallowed a thousand butterflies and they are dancing to jingle bells in my stomach!

**30 minutes later**

The boys will arrive in a minute, so Miss Wilson is making us go through our lines to make sure we are ready. I have sorted out my costume because I can't be bothered to read lines anymore. it is a nice apple green kind of color (trust me it is nice) and it has a kind of corset at the top and a thin green ribbon round the middle then it just flows down to around my ankles. I like it. All the others have to wear these boring brown and yellow dresses (because they are not as important as me.)

**25 minutes later**

The boys have finally arrived. They have gone off into the spare classrooms to get dressed. Dave smiled as he walked passed me. Oh I just really want to kiss him. But it would be unprofessional and probably not the right moment. But I couldn't stop thinking about him last night. It's his entire fault that I had to cover myself in makeup to look awake. Now I will probably get a lurker before the performance.

And knowing my luck it will be on my nose. No one wants that, especially not me.

**5 minutes later**

The boys have finally got ready and are all in the hall. We have gone through the first half and it is all going well. Danny looks quite strange. Even though I don't want to talk to him, I asked him if he was alright.

"Yer im fine. Just got a really bad cold and headache that's all. I will be fine."

I was going to say something else but I decided not to. He walked away off the other side of the stage. usually Dave would go talk to him when his bit was over, but he still had it in hi head that me and Danny would get together so he just stood in front of the stage not looking at either of us.

**Don't know the time**

I don't think he was angry at me, he was fine yesterday. But when we were around Danny he was different. I didn't like it, but there wasn't really much that I could do. So I just focused on the parts with me in them and tried my best not to create a whole fandango when I messed up.

**1 hour later**

Standing off stage while the boys do the fight scene. They have got very good. Herr kamyer was teaching them so there is a lot of "aha!" "I have you now!" I swear he watches too much of kids cartoons. They are getting into it quite well. Dave and Danny are fighting the kings' men but I noticed that Dave kept shoving Danny every so often. You wouldn't notice it much because it just looks like he is falling into him, but I noticed and it's not fair considering Danny is feeling ill.

**5 minutes later**

Danny came off stage looking quite rough. "So how did I do?"

"Umm yer, it was good. Just move away from Dave a bit."

"I couldn't really help it; it was like he was shoving me closer to the edge of the stage each time. I will have a word with him-"

"NO! Don't do that, umm he is quite focused don't ruin the flow?" what am I saying? Dave will smack him if he goes near him, the look on his face when he was told to go on stage, with him was like pure hatred. Oh what have I done!

**12:00 eating lunch**

We are having lunch now. The boys are all in the playground playing football and being mad. But we are sitting on the botty toaster and it is quite cozy today.

Jas said "I saw you and Dave being quite close yesterday.."

"And?"

"Well, have you told him how you feel yet?"

"No! That would be stupid. Danny still likes me and Dave thinks we are getting together. But whenever I tell him that he just ignores me or says im lying!"

Rosie finished he crisps. "He is a guy, they are like that. But you have to tell him soon. Or Christmas will be OVER!"

What in Santa's underpants is she talking about? "Rosie what are you talking about?"

"Well, it wont be over, it will just be poonosity on high for you and him , if you don't proclaim your love."

"Well how and when do I do it?"

"Do what they do in love actually."

"Which is?"

"Well depends. There are many different love stories in love actually. But you could just tell him you love him?"

Oh very inventive…..not!

"You could tell him at rosies party tonight!"

"Yer!" everyone said in unison.

Then Rosie stood up off the toaster (you know what I mean, we are not pieces of bread-well apart from Ellen, sometimes.)

"Are you all coming tonight? After the play?"

"Yes of course." we all said,

I have my costume on my bed ready for when I get back. But I hope Angus hasn't ruined it. When I last saw him he attacked my hands because I rescued him from the tree. He had got on the top and was swinging around. It was quite alarming and I had to grab him before it fell over. This resulted in my hands becoming a play toy.

"Good good." said Rosie. "Because I have a lot of cheesy puffs for people to eat and if no one comes then I will die eating them all myself."

Mmmmmmmmm cheesy puffs.

"There are also fish snacks as well. About a whole table of them."

YUCK! NOO! I AM NOTEATING THEM! But im sure that Rosie won't need help eating them…

**1:15 pm in the hall**

Because it is the last day of term (and the performance day aahhhhh!) we are having our assembly. Slim has dressed for the occasion. I didn't know it was fancy dress because she is wearing what seems to be a turkey costume in disguise. in her head she has a small feathery hat, probably made from some unfortunate bird that was sitting on her windowsill. Then she is wearing a red top with A LOT of ruffles. She could be queen of ruffle land (but she would need a big throne) and then she has very tight brown trousers, which really don't compliment her shape, at all! And the one thing that has really surprised me (not that all that wasn't enough...) she has made up on! Pink eye shadow and some mascara and red lipstick. That is just the icing on the cake! Slims many chins playing dress up, and then attempting to look feminine or at least human with pink eye shadow.

But her eyes look pretty with the mascara…

OMG! WHAT I SAYING! It really must be Christmas.

Maybe Angus injected me with a strange drug that makes me say nice things to horrible people?

No he isn't that clever…

WHAT AM I SAYING NOW! HE IS VERY CLEVER! All this is too much, I must rest.

Anyway, slim has a speech prepared for us all. I think a good nap is in order, to get me full of awakanosity (not easy to say when you are drunk) before the performance.

**Sometime later I don't have a clue.**

I must have actually fallen asleep, because jas is now poking me to wake up.

"Georgia!" she whispered.

"What?" it came out quite slurred because I was half asleep…

"People were looking at you! You dribbled on my sleeve!"

Oh lord Sandra's pajamas! I looked around to see some people watching me. They smiled and a couple laughed. Then I noticed the wet patch on jas' jumper. Oh dear.

When I thought I was going to loose the will to live, slim ended her speech.

"Now girls and boys! One of my students has decided to give you all a speech before the play. Come on Rosalyn…up you come!"

That can only mean one thing.

Rosie is giving a speech.

And I thought this day was random enough!

She got up and went on stage. She pulled out a piece of paper and gave us all a big smile. I was quite worried as she actually looked like she was about to be serious. And she never seemed the type that was good at serious speeches. Oh pants.

"Hello everyone." oh gosh. "I am Rosie! Queen Viking and snogging extraordinaire!" I knew it would be like this! Slim looked quite worried, she must have known it was a bad idea for Rosie to give a speech. "it is almost Christmas, and I think that we should all look back and reflect on the amazing experiences we have had this term." what?? Is she mad? (Don't answer that.)

"We are in our final year at secondary school so it is very important. We have all been so much and have learned more that we probably think we have. There have been laughs and cries and moment when we want to just give up. But we know that we can't because we are almost there. We should all look back and treasure every moment at school. With our friends and teachers. Because they are all important and we should never regret anything we have done or said. Even though we have made mistakes, they have taught us things. So this Christmas we should remember that everything and everyone has an important impact in our lives. Go for what you want and do what you feel is right. Because you can't and you only ever have one chance." she looked straight at me and actually looked really serious. I was speechless. Rosie had actually said something deeper than anything that was ever deep! (?) I was agog as an agog thing!

"Thank you for listening to my speech, and merry Christmas!"

Everyone started clapping and cheering, Rosie went slightly read and came and sat down again.

"Wow Rosie that was, well, wow!"

"I hope you listened to what I said gee, coz I won't be saying it again."

**10 minutes later**

Oh my giddy god, she better not be serious all the time or I won't be able to survive. But what did she mean? Of course I listened. And I do speak English, so I would understand everything she said quite clearly.

Hhmmmmmmm……………………..

**2:30 pm**

We all got a long break before we got the hall ready for the performance. Me and the gang went and sat on the benches by the field. Rosie was back to her normal self by talking about her party having fish jelly and prawn ice cream. Even though it sounded horrible I was glad that Rosie was no longer being serious and scary. She kept looking at me funny though and I was quite worried.

**3:00 pm**

The boys are playing a giant game if it, so we went inside to get warm and apply make up. And we walked past Herr Kamyers room we heard a funny noise that was like a rabbit laughing (?) Ellen had a peek around the door. She froze. Me and Rosie walked over and had a look.

In the name of all things hairy?

Lord Sandra would be shocked!

Herr kamyer and miss Wilson were KANOODLING!

I am going to need therapy! I will have nightmares!

She was sitting on a desk and he had his hands around her waist. it looked quite sweet until you looked at their faces and saw Herr kamyer practically eating miss Wilson!

**1 minute later**

Rosie and Ellen started laughing and had to walk away to stop themselves. Jas had a looked and started having a laughing spaz. While me and jools gave them fumy looks. Eventually we all started laughing and had to run down the hall sot they wouldn't hear us.

Well that is a sight that I will sadly never forget. Rosie then said the worst thing ever. "Do you think that they have got to number 10?"

**10 minutes later**

Jas went white and jools started laughing again. Ellen looked like she was about to be ill. "Don't ever say that Rosie! Ever!" said jas, who looked quite disturbed. But in the end we just laughed. My stomach hurts now and I think I am crying. This has been a strange yet funny day.

**4:30 pm (time fly's doesn't it?)**

We only have an hour and a half before we perform. I am going to have a nervy b in a moment. I and Danny are supposed to be rehearsing our scenes but I can't find him. I searched the playground and the rooms where they were changing. I even got jas to help me look for him. I got her to get tom to call him but he didn't have his phone on.

CHRISTMAS PANTS UNBOUNDED! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO????

**20 minutes later**

Jas gave me some midget gems to help calm me down. They are working. But I am still panicking a bit. Mum is supposed to be coming to see me perform, along with a couple of hundred parents. And if she brings Libby it will be embarrassing, but even worse if robin doesn't turn up for a play called 'robin hood'.

I think I might cry.

**10 minutes later**

Dave came and saw me close to tears. He didn't say anything, but he smiled at me, weakly. "He will come, he is probably in the wazarium." that made me laugh so I felt a bit happier. But I just couldn't help but worry about the performance, I would probably forget my lines and end up dancing the Macarena to waist time.

That would be bad. Very bad. He better arrive or I will kill him!

**5 minutes later**

He hasn't arrived. I ran into the girls loos to be alone. I just wanted to think everything over and try and stop panicking.

My day has gone from good to bad.

I don't have a clue what Dave feel for me

I love him but he doesn't know it

im too nervous to tell him and that makes me a coward

Danny has caused so many problems and he probably won't turn up!

my Christmas is crap

I think I may have a cold

I feel fat after eating al the mince pies

There can't be anything worse than this.

**5 minutes later**

Ok so my day can get worse. Danny jus rung tom to say that he can't make it because he had to go home at lunch. He was feeling really ill and couldn't stand up without wobbling. Basically he is ill and we have no one to replace him! Bugger!

**50 minutes to go..**

Miss Wilson had a spaz attack when I told her. I was close to tears and she started running round like a mad chicken. She told me to go rehearse my lines while she sorted something out.

**45 minutes to go!**

I was walking outside to get some fresh air when I heard someone behind me. I turned around to see Dave smiling at me.

"Hey gee, it will be ok."

"No it won't Dave, I am nervous as hell and the lead man has gone home sick! I feel crap and my Christmas are ruined."

"What all because Danny isn't in the play?"

"NO DAVE! IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH DANNY!"

"OK…calm down."

"If you're here to annoy me or say something stupid about me and Danny then just don't bother."

"And you think I would want to talk to you about him because?"

"well you're the one who said im in love with him!"

"Well you are!"

"For gods' sake Dave! I am not! I love someone else but they are too stupid to see it!!"

"Well, maybe they know that you like them but they don't like you!"

That really hit me. I felt like someone had stabbed me in the chest. My eyes stared to well, up and I felt a hard lump in my throat. I couldn't believe what he had just said…

"Thanks Dave. Thanks a lot!"

I started to walk away but he grabbed my arm.

"This is why I didn't want you and Danny to be friends! This is why I didn't want you to know about him! Because I knew you would do this!

**30 minutes to go!**

That was it, I had had enough. I didn't want to hear anymore, I turned around and walked into the hall, I could hear Dave following me but I didn't care. I went behind the stage and looked through the curtain.

**1 second later**

There were around a hundred people already in the seats! I couldn't take this, I couldn't put up with the noise and the tension and Dave, and so I went to walk outside.

When I got to the bottom of the steps Dave was waiting for me. I tried to dodge him but he grabbed my arm again. "Im not done yet."

**Only one more chapter now! It's all getting tense and will Dave and gee make it through this final chapter? What about the performance? It's all getting tense. I was really nervous when I wrote this, because this is all so crucial to the end, and I hope I haven't rushed it. Please R and R. I need the support.**

**Xx**


	12. comlete jelloid knickers!

**Chapter 12! **

**Omg this is it! The one! Thank you all so0o0o much for my reviews! They have kept me going and have made me more determined to finish this! A special thanks to LaughKittyKatForEver who gave me my first ever review, qwertyuiop098 for reviewing nearly all of my chapters! Rosiee posiee and everyone else who reviewed! I would put all of your names in but I really want to write this chapter…so here goes………..**

**1 second later**

Dave held onto my arm, I just wanted to walk away from this. I wasn't in the mood to hear him rant and rave about how I was horrible and him to tell me all of the horrible things that he thought about me, so I just shrugged him off and was about to head for the girls loos when he grabbed both my arms.

Talk about grabbing the bull by the wotsits (?)

"Gee, listen to me, I haven't finished."

I glared at him. "Well I have Dave. My day can only get worse from here on! I am performing in 30 minutes and you are not helping by being a pain in the bum o ley!"

**10 seconds later**

He wouldn't let go of my arm, and by now I was getting really stressed out and was ready to have a nervy spaz to end all nervy spazzez! But he just stood there looking at me!

"Dave I have had enough of this just let me go!" I tried to shake him off, but instead he dragged me out of the hall and into one of the spare classrooms.

**15 seconds later**

Finally he let go of my arms and started pacing the room like some paranoid person. (Well what else can I call him?)

**15 seconds later**

"Gee, I really want to tell you something. I just haven't had the courage to say it before and sometimes when I have tried to say it you haven't listened to me. so I thought I should tell you now."

Oh giddy gods' pjs.

**1 second later**

Is he going to say what I think he is? Because if he is then I am not ready for it. I think I might faint. Oh my gosh!

"Gee. I was thinking about it while rosier was giving her speech, and when she said never look back I realized I have to say it now. It's going to be hard for me but..."

Just say it will you Dave! Say it! Say it!

"Georgia I…I am so sorry for ever being horrible to you, I don't mind that you like Danny, and I really think you would be nice together."

Oh not this again! That's not what you were supposed to say!

"The only reason I didn't tell you about him is because I just didn't want you to fall for him."

"But I haven't Dave! Why won't you listen to me?"

"No gee! Let me finish. he is funny and good looking-I don't like guys like that I swear- but I guess I just didn't want you to like him because I knew you would and it would just, well, I don't know really. But its ok now, because I think you would be a nice couple and I know you wouldn't hurt him. Because you love him. And that is ok."

I was stunned. I just couldn't think. I was so angry and upset that he hadn't realized tat I loved him.

"Dave I don't love him!"

"Don't say that gee, I don't mind anymore I really don't mind!"

"No Dave! I really don't love him, I thought he was cute and funny and nice to talk to. But I love someone else! Why can't you see that?"

He stood still not saying a word. I could tell that he didn't believe me and he was about to say something else so I put my hand in front of him mouth to stop him.

"Dave. I have always loved this person! Must they are so stupid, well not stupid, but blind not to see it!"

"Who it is?" he said, pushing my hand away from his mouth. I was really nervous and didn't think I could tell him. But then I thought about what Rosie said. You can only ever do things once.

Without thinking I walked forward to Dave and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. Not any numbers I was too busy to think about that. I just gave him a kiss and then let go of him and walked away to the door.

He looked stunned. Before he could say anything I said all I had to say to him, to get it all over and done with, I had to say it now or I never would.

"Dave, I love you! I always have and always will! Danny never meant as much to me as you do! I have loved you ever since I split with Massimo, before that even! I love your smile, your laugh, your looks, and your personality. And most of all I love you because you care about em like no guy has ever cared before. I think about you all the time and I was only angry that you didn't tell me about Danny because I thought that we were close, and if we were really close I thought you would have told me about him."

He looked stunned and didn't say a word.

"I got upset at the party because when I saw you with that girl I felt jealous. I wanted to be the one you held close and kissed and loved like you loved her. I wanted to be with you that night. And it crushed me to know that I wasn't with you. But when you kissed me outside the park that night, I felt like I was flying, I had waited for that kiss for so long and I will always treasure it. Like I treasure you. "

He still didn't say anything. He just stood looking at me. I felt like I was about to cry so I just ran out of the room. I didn't hear him follow me.

**15 minutes to go!**

Oh crap! We only have 15 minutes before we perform. What am I going to do? I can't do it! I just can't!

I went back behind the stage and started to get ready. Jas came up to me and put her arms around me. "Its going to be fine, you will be great!"

I hugged her back." no it won't. Danny isn't here and I have just told Dave how I feel."

jas looked shocked." what did he say?"

"Nothing. He said nothing." and with that I went to get changed. I had to fix my makeup because I had been crying and it had gone everywhere.

**10 minutes to go!!**

10 minutes to go and Danny still isn't here. I have all of my costume ready and I can hear the crowd outside. It not good. I have gone through my lines about a thousand times and I am still really nervous.

Miss Wilson ran up to me looking really excited. "I have found a replacement for Danny. I think he will be good. Don't worry he knows all of his lines and he is quite good at acting."

I was about to ask her who it was but she just ran off in the other direction. Well at least that is sorted. I think. It better not be spotty Norman or I will die.

**4 minutes to go**

I feel slightly better hat I have told Dave how I feel. It means he knows I love him even if he doesn't love me. It's like a huge weight off my shoulders. Now I have fewer things to worry about.

**3 minutes to go**

3 minutes to go now. The butterflies in my stomach are now doing the cancan with added somersaults. I think I am going to be sick.

**I can't take it any longer! only 1 minute!**

1 minute to go and everyone is in there places.

There is a lot of whispering going on about the person playing Robin Hood. But I cant really tell who it is. Please let it be someone other than spotty Norman.

Please Lord Sandra and big G! Don't let it be him! It's the one thing you could do for me! Please!

**10 seconds later**

The curtain went up and I saw all the people sitting and waiting anxiously for the play to start. I walked on and sat in my seat.

**10 minutes later**

The next few scenes went well. I remembered my lines and cues and it was all going well. I had almost got all my confidence back. Marian's friends did their part and I went off stage. I had to go and change costume so I couldn't see who the person playing robin was. But what was worse was that spotty Norman was no where to be seen.

Oh god!

**5 minutes later**

It came to the part where I watch the archery with the other girls we went and sat at the side of the stage. Robin walked on but he wasn't facing me so I couldn't see who it was. The lights were really bright so when he turned and spoke to me I didn't know who it was either.

But the voice was different. Nothing like any of the guys I knew. Very deep and manly. Oh great! He has put on an accent so I can't tell who it is! And I can't see him clearly either! Poo!

**1 minute later**

In the panic I was having I almost forgot my line, but jas nudged me to make me remember. I am really curious now. Well I won't find out for the next couple of scenes because I am not on till the end.

I do not want to have to tell spotty Norman he looks handsome!

Baby j! Help meeee!

Ok here we go; I have to goon and talk to robin now.

I walked on the stage and scanned the audience for my mum. She was sitting in the middle she was waving at me and I smiled.

"Good evening Marian. How are you today?"

I turned to look at robin.

Oh my gosh!

I am going to faint!

Aahhhhh!

Say your line Georgia says it!

"Good evening robin. Yes I am very well thank you."

Dave smiled at me and took my hand. Then he bowed and kissed it gently. Jelloid moment!

**20 seconds later**

I was so surprised that I completely blanked and didn't pay attention when he said his line. I was too busy watching his face and his eyes and his lips. This was all so surreal!

Then the line came that I had struggled with all term.

"You look very handsome today." I could feel myself going red as I said it. And I saw dive go slightly pink.

"Why thank you Marian. I don't think you could look anymore beautiful than you already are. You are gorgeous."

More jelloid moments!

**6 minutes later**

The rest of the scene went really well. I went off stage feeling like I was on cloud nine!

**20 minutes later**

I was on again for the ending where the king tries to marry me but robin saves me:

"No I will not marry you! I love robin hood!"

"But you will marry me! You are my fiancé!"

"But I don't love you! Get away from me!"

At that moment the king grabbed me and I struggled to get free...

"Robin Hood me! Save me robin! Help!"

Then I saw Dave run from the back of the hall up the stairs and he and the king had a fight. I stood looking shocked (but probably more like a stunned fish) and then the king fell dead on the floor.

Everyone came on stage cheering and shouting and Dave gave me a big hug (it was in his script.)

Then Dave said "I love you Marian and always have." (It was in the script)

And I said "thank you for saving me robin! You're my hero!!"

**5 seconds later**

Then Dave knelt down and did the proposal thing. I thought I was going to faint. i said yes (as I do in the script.( but then the weirdest thing happened. Dave was supposed to pick me up and swing me around. but instead he shouted "CHRISTMAS PAMTS UNBOUNDED! I LOVE YOU MARIAN!" and he picked me up and swung me around.

Everyone was cheering and clapping. and then Dave smiled at me and snogged me! in front of everyone! He picked me up and snogged! Tongues and all! And nip libbling! (Stuff the spelling!)

I was now on cloud 99! Or higher than a cloud!

But before I could do anything. The curtain had gone down and he ran off the stage.

**I don't know what the time is!**

I couldn't stand. I felt numb. Dave had kissed me! In front of everyone! And I had told him I loved him.

Miss Wilson came up to me. "Well done Georgia! You were brilliant. The ending was very realistic as well. Both of you did a brilliant job."

**25 minutes later**

After everything had been tidied up, everyone went home to get ready for The party. The gang came up to me at the end and gave me really big hug. They said they were all really proud of me and then they went off to get ready for the party.

**10 minutes later**

I went home to get dressed. I didn't see Dave after the performance. He just disappeared. I got ready for the party and left on time. For once my hair was beautiful and my makeup was stunning and I looked great. But when I got to the party, Dave wasn't there. I spent the night with the gang and we danced all of our dances. We sung along to songs. but I couldn't stop thinking about Dave. I ran to the door every time I heard someone arrive. But it was never him.

I felt like crying at the end of the night. it was like all of the performance was dream and that he didn't kiss me and that he didn't love me.

Maybe he was just acting? Maybe he never loved me and that's why he ran off at the end. I wasn't annoyed at him though. he had done his part and that was it.

**1 second later**

I helped Rosie clear up and then walked home. There was still a lot of snow. That means it could snow on Christmas day! Yay!

**11:00pm **

I got back home and went straight to bed. I was so0o0 tired. I had had a busy day. Mum came in and said my performance was amazing. But she didn't mention Dave.

**Four days later!**

Christmas day!

Libby came in at about 5am and bounced on my bed to wake me up.

"Gingey! Come on! Wake wake! Now!"

I helped her open some of her presents and then she practically opened all of mine.

I got some lip-gloss and a new bra. It was red and had gold sparkles on it. It was nice. And it was a nicer version of my over-the-shoulder-bolder-holder. I also got some socks and chocolate. There was also a cd and a set of DVDs including love actually! Then I got one of those nice toggle winter hats and a perfume. Lots of nice things.

**9am**

When everyone was awake we went downstairs and had breakfast. Christmas is the one time of the year when mum buys food and cooks. You would be surprised but this year she is cooking Christmas dinner. She has been watching Nigela Lawson on telly and is following her recipes.

**3 hours later**

Dad was happy for once because he got a car racing set and some stuff for his robin reliant.

After lunch (which was quite nice actually) we opened presents and I got more socks and a knitted bra from granddads girlfriend.

Then the phone rang so I ran to answer it.

"Hello, its Christmas day and my sister got a knitted scalf which she is using to strangle my cats, how can I help you?"

"Um, hi, its Dave."

Ohgiddygodsyfronts! What should I say?

"Hi Dave."

Good start.

"How are you?"

"Im good Dave. How has your day been?"

"Its been ok. But I wasn't as happy as I should be."

"Why is that?"

"Well, there is this girl that I love and she told me she loved me yesterday. And I was stunned. And then I kissed her in front of a hundred people. but then I had to go because my family were coming over from new Zealand and I missed the party that she went o, and I really love her so I want to giver her a present, and spend this amazing day with her."

Wow

"Ok, well um why don't you come to her house?"

"Well. I am you see. But this cat had got my trousers and I can't move incase it bites me."

"Oh. Does that cat look big and fluffy and ginger?"

"Yes! How did you know?"

"It's angus. I will be right over."

I put in my nice wellies and went outside to see Dave in the telephone box with a huge ginger cat attached to his trousers. Quite close to his trouser snake.

"I can see why you didn't want to move,"

"Can you help me?"

I pulled Angus off Dave and threw him into the garden. (He likes it honestly, it wouldn't hurt.)

**1 second later**

Dave is looking at me. He won't stop smiling. I then I realized I was not wearing a coat and my nungas were shaking. So quickly ran inside and grabbed my coat, and his present.

When I got out he was sitting on my wall. "Dya want to go for a walk?"

"Yer sure."

He took my hand and we started walking. There was still a lot of snow, it must have snowed over night.

"Sorry I ran away yesterday. I had to get to the airport to collect my cousins."

"That's ok."

"Did you men what you said yesterday after you kissed me?"

"Yes I did."

"Good. Because I thought you only said it because you were having a spaz attack at the time and you needed to shut me up."

I laughed. "Why would you think that?"

"Because I wasn't listening to you when you were trying to tell me that you didn't love Danny. And I was stupid and didn't give you a chance. And I said all of those horrible things."

"Dave it doesn't matter now. I told you how I felt and that's all I wanted."

"Let me show you something." Dave took me to this small wooded area behind some fields. We walked through it until he made me shut my eyes. I didn't have a clue where I was going and I could feel his warm hands squeezed tightly around my hand. Then he stopped.

"Ok gee, open your eyes."

I opened them and saw a huge pond that had been frozen over. There was no one else there and it was beautiful. He then took his bag off his back and pulled out a blanket. He lay it down and then pulled a bag of crisps and a huge bar of chocolate out of his bag. When I thought he couldn't have anything else in there, he pulled out a glass and two mugs and a small wrapped box.

"Sit down kitty cat!"

"Ok Mr Laugh."

We sat down and he poured out a mug of hot chocolate for me. It was nice and warm. And very chocolaty! Mmmmmmmmm………….

Then he opened the crisps and chocolate and started eating.

"Well tuck in gee! Or I will eat it all."

So I grabbed the chocolate bar and broke off a huge piece.

When we had finished eating Dave got up and walked on to the ice.

"Dave it may not be strong enough."

"Are you saying im fat?"

"No im-"

"Relax gee. I have been here before you know."

He walked into the centre and started skating around. he pulled faces and did a back flip. I clapped and cheered.

"Thank you thanks you! Now I have a beautiful assistant to come and join me. Please welcome the sex kitty!"

I got up and walked onto the ice. It was really slippy and I couldn't stand up. It was worse than having jelloid knickers.

Dave skated over and grabbed my arms.

"Hold on gee." and before I knew it he was spinning me round.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Daaaaaaaavvvvvveeeeeee!"

He stopped me. "Yes gee?"

"Don't do that again."

"I will if you don't say the magic word."

"What is the magic word?"

he smiled his cheeky grin." you will have to guess!" and he spun me round and round until I fell over.

"Dave. Tell me what it is. Im really dizzy." I could not even see his face clearly I was so dizzy.

"Ok. Well, I will give you a clue." and he lent down and kissed me.

"I don't get it?"

"let me show you again." he kissed me and this time it was longer.

"Naaa. I don't know. This is a hard one. Show me again."

"Fine. this is the last time." he lent down and held y face in his hands and kissed me, this time I went jelloid and then he nibbled my lips and I swear I will never get up again.

"Is that ok?"

"nnnnggh!"

**1 second later**

He laughed and stood up. But I wasn't going to let him get away with making me jelloid, so I grabbed his legs and he fell over. He was lying across me.

"Ow gee. Be gentle next time." he moved so that he was lying next to me. I rolled over so that I was looking at him. He looked gorgeous. He put his arm around my waist and I brushed my hand through his hair. Then I slowly leant forward so that we were millimeters apart. He smiled and tried to lean in for a kiss, but I moved away a bit so he couldn't. We stayed like this for what seemed like forever. Then when he couldn't stand it any longer, I leaned in all the way and gently touched his lips. Then he kissed me back and wrapped his arms around em tighter. Then I brushed both my hands trough his hair and he groaned slightly (!)

I leant back and looked at him. His eyes were bright and then he got up and pulled me up onto my feet. We skated around the pond for a while and he spun me round. It was like we were in a completely different world. All I could think about was him.

**10 minutes later**

We went and drank the rest of the hot chocolate and then he picked up the small box and gave it to me.

"This is your Christmas present gee. I know im not suppose to tell you that I was your secret Santa, but I don't care."

**5 minutes later**

I opened the box and saw a smaller box. I took it out an opened it. inside was a small star shaped necklace. On the edge there were small jewels that shimmered. It was beautiful. I got Dave to put it on me. I couldn't stop smiling.

"Thank you so much Dave. I love you!" and I gave him a big hug and a kiss. He went kind of red and started smiling.

**5 minutes later**

I gave him the present I had got him. I think he had guessed we were paired up because he had found out from tom that jas had put in four pieces of pare labeled Dave/gee, so that we had more of a chance of getting each other. I was going to kill them. After I snog Dave of course!

**1 second later**

He unwrapped it, it was really badly wrapped and there was more sticky tape than paper. Finally he got to the present. it wasn't as good as the present he had got me, but I thought he would like it. It was a mug with a camel on it and I had put 4 small packets of love hearts inside.

He smiled at me and kissed me gently on the lips. "Thanks gee! This is great."

"But I haven't finished yet Dave."

"Oh? What else have you got for me?"

I grabbed his arm and pulled him into the middle of the pond (ice rink-whatever) it had started snowing now and I rapped my arms around his waist and stood on my tiptoes. He could tell what was coming and rapped his arms around my waist and looked down at me.

"I love you Dave."

"I love you too gee."

And I kissed him on the lips, then he kissed me back and then he kissed down my neck to the base of neck and back up to my lips. I nibbled his lips and he squeezed me tighter. I kissed him on the lips again but this time harder, I could feel his legs shake a but and I gently bit his lip. Then I just touched his tongue with mine and I heard him moan a little.

I stopped kissing him and just looked up at him. He smiled at me.

"Wow"

"Merry Christmas mr laugh."

"Do you want to go and meet the rest of the gang?"

"No. I just want to stay here with you."

"Well then Georgia…."

"Yes Dave?"

"Will you be my Mrs. Laugh?"

"Definitely."

"I love you Georgia."

"I love you to Dave"

Dave smiled at me and I smiled back, not caring if my nose went huge. I was with the one I loved and snow was falling all around us. He was holding me tight and for the first time on months. I felt loved.

Not just in love.

Loved.

**That is it. It is over. I know it went really serious, but I wanted it romantic. Hope you liked it. Thank you all for your reviews/ and maybe sometime in the future I will have another story for you. But now I need to rest. It is almost 3pm and I have been writing this since 12 this morning. I am in my pjs. And I haven't had lunch!**

**I hope you all had a good Christmas. And a happy new year to you all! **

**This is xHoHuMpIgSbUmx signing out. Xx**


End file.
